amame otra vez
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: "por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana..." Pablo Neruda
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy nueva, espero que disfruten mi fic.**

¿No te ha pasado que cuando más te interesa una persona y le das lo mejor de ti, es cuando más te decepciona? ¿No? Bueno, pues eso es lo que me paso a mi, resulta que después de aguantar los planes locos y desastrosos de corey y de su eterna indiferencia hacia a mis sentimientos por el, todo acabo, si grojband acabo, quieren que les cuente como paso ¿si? Pues no lo are, ¿Por qué? Pues porque entonces la historia ya no será divertida además me gusta el suspenso, viviendo a lo que estábamos, después de ese acontecimiento mi mamá decidió que lo mejor seria irnos de Titusville a si que eso fue lo que asimos y ahora justamente ahora estamos en el aeropuerto de Francia, si como lo oyen la ciudad del amor que loco no jamás me imagine viajar a asta esta ciudad maravillosa en donde el amor se respira y se ve por todas partes y después de pasar 3 años aquí por fin regresamos a Titusville supongo que ya era hora de regresar y no es que no quiera volver si no que volver me ara traer esos recuerdos otra ves, saben ver de nuevo a corey no será cosa fácil, y….

Laney-dice mi mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos-sabes que horas son este maldito reloj esta mal

Am si mamá-respondí mientras sacaba mi celular del bolcillo de mi pantalón-son las 8 ¿Por qué?-comente extrañada por su actitud parecía nerviosa.

Rayos el avión despegara en 20 minutos y ellos aun no llegan-

Cálmate mamá deberán de llegar en cualquier momento-dije tranquilizándola poniendo mi mano en su hombro

Bonjour decole pour le retard- intervino una voz en la puerta del aeropuerto era un hombre de más o menos 39 años, alto, de muy buen porte, cabello corto azabache, de traje y ojos azules junto a un chico de 17 años, cabello igualmente azabache, alto, camisa roja a cuadros de botones, pantalón de mezclilla negro, ojos grisáceos y al igual como el hombre de un buen aspecto

Lo vez te lo dije y tu preocupándote-le comente a mi madre para después observar como aquel hombre la tomaba la mano y la besaba a lo que yo solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa, desde hace un tiempo que esa sonrisa boba volvió a su rostro, me gusta verla feliz, gracias Antón.

Antón Dupont un gran hombre de negocios en la compañía the music records Dupont, en el que es el vicepresidente de la empresa, en donde mi mamá trabaja como la asistente del presidente de la compañía y como tal el hermano del vicepresidente Antón.

pensez-vous pas que ce est de plus pas ringard-señalo el chico azabache posicionándose junto a mi-no son tiernos.

Si pero, que se les va a ser-lo apoye para voltear hacia el- Dimitri bonne journée, Aujourd'hui l'air très gentil Monsieur.

comme vous belle dame-dijo Dimitri tomando mi mano para besarla obviamente estábamos jugando-se izo algo en el cabello

Si, de hecho use un nuevo shampoo-afirme sarcástica mientras sacudía mi cabello-aroma a flores.

Dimitri Dupont sobrino de Antón e hijo del jefe de mamá, es un buen tipo y por inercia mi mejor amigo, el único que a sabido entenderme, cuando llegue a la nueva escuela el fue el único que logro calmar a la fiera que avía dentro de mi, aunque al principio intento conquistarme con el tiempo aprendió que yo no sedería aun recuerdo cuando me dijo-no me rendiré, conquistare tu corazón laney penn, ya lo veras, cueste lo que me cueste-aunque tengo la ligera impresión de que todavía no se a dado por vencido, y si pienso que es lindo pero, no es mi tipo.

Y bien nos vamos ya-comento el señor Antón o como yo suelo llamarlo, Dupont, todos asentimos con la cabeza y empezamos a caminar Asia….

attendez une minute-grito alguien a nuestras espalda, al voltear vimos aun chico de 18 años correr hacia nosotros, era alto, cabello castaño, ojos azules, vestía con una chamarra de cuero, pantalones ajustados, converse negros y camisa blanca, corría mientras llevaba unas maletas en sus manos.

Gedeón que haces aquí y esas maletas-pregunto Dupont mirándolo extrañado a su hijo.

Que no es obvio, iré con ustedes-respondió con simpleza Gedeón mientras rodaba los ojos.

Creí que avías dicho que no vendrías-interrogo su padre posicionando sus manos en la cintura-porque ese cambio.

Que, estas diciéndome que no puedo cambiar de opinión-exclamo fingiendo estar indignado a lo que su padre rodo lo ojos-en tronces nos vamos ya

Cierto, el avión despega en 5 minutos, corran-exclamo mi mamá preocupada a lo que todos empezamos a correr, le dimos los boletos a la señorita y abordamos el avión.

**Ya en el avió**

A nosotros no nos vas a contar porque cambiaste de opinión, Gedeón-pregunto Dimitri mientras nos sentábamos y nos poníamos los cinturones de seguridad-a caso fue por que tu novia te termino.

Ex novia Dimitri ex novia y no fue por ella tan solo decidí que un buen cambio de ambiente me serviría de mucho-contesto el muy seguro de si mismo y luego voltio hacia a mi-te pasa algo laney, pareces pensativa.

No nada, es solo que extrañare este lugar-dije yo con melancolía y veía tan bella ciudad frente a mis ojos.

Tranquila solo piensa que te llevas lo mejor de parís a tu casa-

A si ¿que cosa?-pregunte algo confundida.

A nosotros-respondió con superioridad enrollando su brazo en el cuello de Dimitri a lo que este solo me giña un ojo-no lo crees.

J aja ja, muy graciositos-dije divertida-pero creo que tienen razón, son los mejores amigos que podría a ver tenido.

Bueno creo que eso es obvio-comento Dimitri con una sonrisa socarrona-somos geniales.

Gedeón Dupont, hijo de Antón, primo de Dimitri y mi segundo mejor amigo, se supone que el no vendría porque tenia mucho trabajo en su clases para ser un chef profesional y por su novia a la que tanto amaba, claro antes de terminar, el pobre quedo devastado.

**Horas después**

Desperté gracias al sonido del avión aterrizar, fije mí vista en la ventanilla en donde se podía ver como entraban los últimos rayos del sol de este día, desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y tomamos nuestras cosa y bajábamos del avió, al pisar el suelo de mi antigua ciudad inhale ese oler que siempre me a parecido tan familiar y reconfortante- estoy de regreso, peaceville, al llegar a la puerta de salida nos encontramos con un hombre que sostenía un cartel "Dupont" decía en el y una limosina aun lado, para el señor Dupont debo de suponer.

Bueno entonces aquí es donde nos despedimos, por ahora-comento Dupont y por segunda ocasión en este día beso la mano de mamá, tal parece que estrenare nuevo papi, y subió a la limosina.

Nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria pequeña pelirroja-dijo Gedeón, revolvió mi pelo y subió a la limo.

A dios laney-se despidió Dimitri, beso mi mejilla y subió a la limosina a lo que después el auto arranco.

Y cuando estrenare nuero-dijo mamá divertida con una enorme sonrisa.

No lose, ¿cuando estrenare papá nuevo?-le pregunte yo-el es solo un amigo, pero el señor Dupont.

No se de que me estas ablando-respondió mirando hacia a otro lado sonrojada.

Si claro mamá, te creo-dije sarcástica.

**Al día siguiente**

Maldito despertador, maldita escuela, maldito lunes, pero que se le puede hacer, me levante de mi cómoda cama y me metí al baño para bañarme después de media hora Salí, me puse un overol de mezclilla negro, una ombliguera blanca, notas estilo militar, mi cabello corto como siempre y un poco de maquillaje y baje a la cocina en donde mamá preparaba algo, ella estaba vestida con un uniforme de trabajo ya saben falda apretada, tacones altos negros, blusa blanca y su cabello amarrado en una coleta.

Los chicos me dijeron que vendrían por ti- se escucha el sonido de un clac son- o mira deben ser ellos, por cierto llegare tarde hoy.

Claro- me levante, tome la bolsa con el lonch, le di un beso y Salí de mi casa- adiós mamá.

Hola chicos-salude y entre en el auto deportivo negro, estos me respondieron.

Anda Gedeón, díselo-dijo Dimitri mientras sonreía y Gedeón resoplaba.

Decirme que-pregunte extrañada.

Am la razón por la que vine con ustedes-contesto el algo nervioso- yo, reprobé un año asique, serán mis compañeros de clase.

Que ¡-me sorprendí ante su declaración-y que te dijo Dupont.

Am solo, exploto de ira y me castigo-

Pero,¿ como es que reprobaste?, cocina, eres increíble en eso-

Pues al parecer no era tan bueno-comento Dimitri divertido.

A que te refieres-pregunte confundida.

Ya sabes como somos los franceses con nuestra comida-aspiro por la nariz-supongo que no era o suficiente mente bueno.

Tsk que injusto-irónicamente esos tipos son unos tarados.

La vida no es justa laney, pero aun así, algo me decía que eso no era lo mío-su mirada e volvió triste.

y... a que club entraremos-dijo Dimitri para cambiar el tema, todos nos miramos y sonreímos.

El resto del camino fuimos ablando de cosas tribales, asta que llegamos, frente a nosotros se encontraba la mejor preparatoria de todo peaceville, grandes arias verdes, campo de futbol americano, alberca para los de natación y un gran edificio de dos pisos.

Whooooo, fue lo único que atinamos a decir, al entrar vimos a muchos chicos correr de aquí para allá, unos bailando y otros tocando algún instrumentos (mas o menos como holliwoodarts)… auch.

Lo ciento tenia prisa- decía el chico con el que avía chocado y después pregunto sorpendido-laney.

Si como… KON ¡-dije sorprendida.

Laney, ¿pero cuando llegaste?-pregunto de la misma forma que yo-mírate, te ves increíble.

Al igual que tu-me sorprendí al verlo tan… corpulento, ya no tenia esos kilitos de mas que lo caracterizaba, camisa negra ajustada, chaleco de mezclilla en cima, pantalón de mezclilla, Banks blancos y otra cosa que me sorprendió que no tenia su bandana.

Si yo cambie al igual que tu, espera a ver a los demás-comento kon dramático.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y bien les gusto o no.**

**Jitomatasos o aplausos, es mi primer fic asique n sean tan duros.**

**Si quieren saber que más pasara, dejen reviews y si no pues también. **


	2. Chapter 2

**POV LANEY**

No¡ ¿estas hablando en serio?-exclame estupefacta.

Te lo juro-dijo kon.

Whoo, jamás me imagine eso de ellos y mucho menos de kin-tal ves si de corey pero no de kin-¿como fue que eso paso?

Ya te dije, después de que te fuiste sus nuevos amigos les lavaron el cerebro algo así-explico detalle tras detalle-ahora corey es el típico chico malo, Casanova y mi hermano lo siguió, aun sigue siendo un nerd, bueno, solo que con estilo-dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa divertida.

Valla ironía, tal ves no conozca del todo a corey y kin-intervino Dimitri en nuestra conversación-por todo lo que nos conto laney, pero, llegar a esos extremo…

De que hablas Dimitri, tu eras así en Francia-lo interrumpió Gedeón-asta que alguien con agallas te lo quito, bueno, más o menos.

Laney , ¿cierto?-pregunto kon

Exacto, quien como ella-

Cierto y en que salón les toco-pregunto kon.

Am aquí dice, 2'A-le respondí viendo el papel.

Genial ¡asique de nuevo seremos compañeros-exclamo kon emocionado-vamos les enseñare nuestro salón.

Kon nos encamino asía nuestro salón, por lo menos se que ahora tendré un problema menos que enfrentar sin kon, al llegar kon toco la puerta de allí salió un hombre mayor

Llega tarde señor kujira-dijo el vejete ese.

Si lo se profesor Vermont, pero esta ves si tengo una razón-se disculpo kon con una mirada de terror en su cara.

A si, más le bale que sea buena-

Lo es, estos chicos estaban perdidos por ahí y yo los traje a su salón asignado-contesto kon.

Eso es cierto-nos pregunto el anciano.

Si señor-contestamos los tres al unisonó.

Bien, entren, esta vez se salvo señor kujira, pero para la próxima no tendré piedad, puede pasar a su lugar y en cuanto a ustedes-dijo mirándonos de arriba asía abajo-preséntense a la clase.

Nosotros solo entramos rápido, antes de que el vejete ese se enojara otra vez.

.

.

.

Mocosos hoy tendremos a tres nuevos compañeros que vienen del extranjero o para ser más exactos de Francia, preséntense por favor-

Holo mi nombre es Gedeón Dupont, un gusto en conocernos-se presento el haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras atrás se podía escuchar a unas chicas decir "el gusto es de nosotras" a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos y Gedeón soltó una risita.

Dimitri Dupont, primo de Gedeón-y por segunda vez se escucharan cuchicheos de las chicas, locas, acaso no pueden ver ni un solo hombre sin derretirse.

Laney, laney penn-fue lo único que yo dije, se que no debería ser indiferente pero bueno, es la costumbre-lindas piernas-escuche decir a un chico, hombre tenia que ser, cuando voltio a ver quien me avía dicho eso quede completamente sorprendía, no porque el chico fuera guapo o algo por el estilo, si no que aun lado de el se encontraba cierto peli azul mirándome con cierto asombro en los ojos, bestia con pantalones apretados, converse (ustedes imagínenselo como Marshall lee de hora de aventura, solo que de azul, no tengo mucha imaginación para la ropa) y no llevaba su inseparable gorro… COREY¡

**FIN POV LANEY.**

**POV COREY.**

Hoy desperté algo incomodo, no lo sé, pero ciento que algo extraño pasara, bueno no me queda más que ignorar eso, me cambie, tome mi guitarra y me fui a la escuela en mi skate ya que mi auto esta en el mecánico, llegue a al instituto y no, nada estaba pasando, todo estaba normal, me senté en mi asiento al lado de Mitch, mi mejor amigo, platicamos un rato, asta que el vejete ese que tengo como maestro entro, barios minutos después alguien toco la puerta, de nuevo tarde e kon, detrás de el entraron dos chicos y una chica, no los mire a ellos es más ni siquiera los escuche solo mire a la chica, no se porque pero algo en ella me parecía familiar(que no es obvio idiota, ese corey tiene muy mala memoria).

Laney, laney penn-No¡ eso no podía ser, cierto, tenia que ser una maldita mentira-lindas pierna-escuche "susurrar" a Mitch que estaba aun lado de mi, pero al parecer ella lo escucho claramente por que de inmediato volteo hacia nosotros, mierda Mitch debiste quedarte callado, ella se me quedo viendo con los ojos completamente abiertos al igual que yo, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, DEJA VUA, así que era esto lo que iba a pasar.

Muy bien pacen a sus asientos-maldición mas le vale que no se siente junto a mi, para mi buena suerte (y para ella) se fueron a la ultima fila cerca de la ventana junto a kon, y así fue toda la clase, de vez en cuando ella volteaba hacia mi y yo solo la veía de reojo tapándolos con mi flequillo.

Rinnnnnn se escucho la campana de cambio se clases, vi como tomaba sus cosas lo mas rápido posible, parecía nerviosa y salió del aula.

Viejo te vas a quedar todo el día ahí sentado-pregunto Mitch arqueando una ceja, maldita mierda me que de aquí sentado por el maldito shock-corey

Eh ¡-

Que te quedaste como idiota todo este tiempo, pasa algo-pregunto de nuevo y yo solo negué con la cabeza- a ya se es la chica nueva, acaso será tu nueva presa, porque si no es así yo si me apunto, la pelirroja tiene lo suyo, sabes dicen que las francesas son las mejores besando-debo admitir que lo que dijo no me pareció nada bien.

No es eso Mitch, además no es francesa-se me quedo viendo.

Y tu como sabes-

Eso no importa ahora, ay que irnos de aquí-tome mis cosas junto con mi guitarra y salimos del aula, debo admitir que Mitch si tenia razón en algo, rayos si que avía cambiado a tal nivel que ni la reconociera, la seguí con la mirada, ¡a no aso si que no! maldito destino (si, el destino) al club de música ¡NO!- Me lleva la que me trajo-maldito destino de mierda (sigamos culpando al destino).

.

.

.

**FIN POV COREY.**

**POV LANEY.**

Kon porque no me dijiste que corey estaba en el mismo salón-lo regañe.

Porque no me lo preguntaste-respondió con simpleza y se encogió de hombros, iba a regañarlo otra vez pero el profesor entro y no tuve de otra más que sentarme, parecía de unos 23 años, cabello rubio platinado, delgado, alto, unos hermosos ojos almendrados y debo admitir que era guapo, vestía con un pantalón se mezclilla, zapatos de charol, camisa de botones gris, corbata negra y un chaleco negro encima, todas las chicas empezaron a balbucear cosas sobre el, otras solo lo veían con ojos de corazón, entre los alumnos pude divisar a barias caras familiares, kin, carrie, lenny, kim y konni.

Buenos días alumnos-saludo a la clase y fijo su mirada asía mi, Gedeón y Dimitri-valla al parecer tenemos nuevos compañeros, ok por lo regular siempre hago que nos platiquen sobre ustedes asique, chicos pueden hacer preguntas-anuncio el hombre a lo que casi todos levantaron las manos, más que nada mujeres-pueden pararse chicos-nos dijo a nosotros-konni

Am porque decidieron mudarse peaceville, dijo no es que moleste pero u.. ustedes entienden-parecía algo nerviosa mientras miraba intensamente a Gedeón.

A bueno, laney y su madre nos hablaron maravillas de peaceville, y mi tío, el padre de Dimitri quedo impresionado por la cantidad de grandes artistas aquí en peaceville a si que mando a mi padre, su hermano, a mudar la compañía aquí-contesto el con una sonrisa, otro levanto la mano.

Mitch-el profesor le dio la palabra a ese chico el mismo que dijo lo de mis piernas, por alguna extraña razón me dio un pequeño escalofrió y sentí su mirada penetrarme.

Am, si la chica, laney cierto-yo solo asentí-ok, entonces eres de aquí, porque nunca te avía visto-(mentiroso).

Si, soy de aquí solo que tuve que irme por algo personal-mire a corey y el me miro a mi-pero logramos superarlo y volvimos.

Y ustedes-continuo mientras nos apuntaba a los chicos y a mi-¿solo son amigos?-ok esa pregunta no me gusto.

Ellos si, yo no-que carajos estas insinuando Dimitri.

Interesante-escuche decir a ese tal Mitch, demonios este tipo no me da muy buena espina.

Ok, ahora me toca a mi-el profesor nos izo una seña para que nos levantáramos-escogieron este club, entonces eso quiere decir que saben tocar un instrumento o algo por el estilo.

Si-contestamos nosotros.

Bien, entonces que están esperando, manos a la obra, enséñenos todo lo que tienen-

De acuerdo-Gedeón saco una hoja mi mochila, por favor no que haga lo que creo que ara- laney-mierda.

Vamos Dimitri, am necesito a alguien que sepa tocar la batería-en ese momento y no se como konni aparece en la batería.

Aquí-

Ok, solo debes seguirnos-le entrego la hoja-ok esto se llama "love runs out" y la compuso laney-Gedeón tomo su lugar en el piano, Dimitri tomo un pandero y yo mi bajo.

**Gedeón **

I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright, in black, that's making you run  
And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright  
Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out  
I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Dimitri **  
I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium  
I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one  
And I feel alright, and I feel alright  
Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out  
I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Dimitri y Gedeón **  
I got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul  
I'll be running, I'll be running  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Laney **  
There's a maniac out in front of me  
Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mephistopheles  
My momma raised me good, Momma raised me right  
Momma said "do what you want, say prayers at night"  
And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah

**Todos **  
I got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul  
I'll be running, I'll be running  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Gedeón **  
Ooh, we all want the same thing  
Ooh, we all run for something  
Oh for God, for fate  
For love, for hate  
For gold, and rust  
For diamonds, and dust  
**Todos **  
I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright in black that's making you run

I got my mind made up and I can't let go  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul  
I'll be running, I'll be running  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out

I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun  
I'll be the bright and black that's making you run  
And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright  
Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out  
**Dimitri **

Til the love runs out.

En cuanto acamamos, empezaron una serie de aplausos.

Genial, de verdad que son geniales-parece que el maestro parecía complacido, se dirige hacia a mi-a si que tu eres la compositora.

Si, de hecho-

Será un placer tenerlos aquí-era sorprendente como pasaban las horas, el timbre de almuerzo sonó y…

¿Cuando regresaste?-corey me avía tomado del brazo y hablaba con voz grave.

Disculpa-lo mire y dije con incredulidad.

Te pregunte que cuando regresaste-

Lo siento pero porque debería responderte-pregunte con una ceja levantada.

Solo contesta-me exigió mientras apretaba más mi muñeca.

Lo ciento, pero no tengo porque contestarte-dije con una pequeña sonrisa-tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco, recuerdas, porque que yo sepa eso fue lo ultimo que me dijiste-ahora el suavizo su ajare.

Si lo recuerdo bien-pero su mirada todavía parecía siendo fría, si me lo preguntaran a mi yo hubiera dicho que jamás me hubiera imaginado a corey así, valla que si le lavaron el cerebro-habla.

Am oigan, todos nos están viendo, saben-nos interrumpió kin por primera ves y si, efectivamente, todos nos estaban viendo-será mejor que nos vallamos corey.

No me iré asta que me diga cuando regreso-no puedo creer que todo este alboroto solo sea por eso mejor le respondo.

Ayer, contento, ahora suéltame-arranque bruscamente mi mano de su agarre, el solo se me quedo viendo.

Corey, vamos-esta vez fue Mitch quien nos interrumpió-ya te contesto, tenemos cosas que hacer- y con eso ultimo se fueron, pero antes corey dio una ultima mirada hacia a mi.

En cerio que esta loco-estaba tan metida en mi pensamientos que no me di cuenta que cuando carrie (como ya lo dije me da flojera y no tengo mucha imaginación para la ropa, a si que después les pasare los links), whooo esperen carrie me esta hablando eso si que es extraño-que ¡ no me mires así, sabes que tengo razón.

No, no es eso, es solo que, me estas ablando, donde quedo esa eterna rivalidad-pregunte extrañada y ella solo se quedo pensando, y se encogió de hombros.

No lo se, tal es porque ya no eres parte de grojband-

Y porque tampoco nosotros estamos en una banda-comento lenny, dando como resultado un-QUE¡-de mi parte.

.

.

.

Este día esta lleno de sorpresas para laney-se burlo Dimitri de mi, a l que yo le di un codazo-ouch, que fue lo que dije.

Cállate, y ustedes-apunte hacia los newman o mas bien dicho en newman-díganme como paso eso.

Pues, digamos que corey y su nueva banda nos dieron una buena paliza en el escenario-contesto lenny, como si nada, el al igual que los otros cambiaron, lenny estaba mas alto algo flaco, pero tenia músculos, carrie estaba más maquilada y tampoco traía su gorro en su lugar tenia otro de diferente color y el cabello más largo, kim al igual que kin tampoco tenia anteojos, si no pupilentes y por ultimo konni, pero no menos importante, también avía adelgazado, no tanto como kon pero lo estaba-son buenos.

Si que lo son-la secundo carrie-e de admitir.

Oigan, creo que aun no nos han presentado formalmente-comento Gedeón dirigiéndose a los cuatro-bueno solo konni-la mencionada solo levanto su mano saludando delicadamente con una sonrisa boba.

Carrie Beff, ellos son las gemelas, Konni y Kim (am no recuerdo se apellido) y Lenny Nepp mi muy lindo novio-dijo algo melosa y beso a lenny en los labios, otra cosa que me sorprendió.

No en cerio-exclame con felicidad por lenny-en buena hora.

Los felicito son una linda pareja-felicito Dimitri con sinceridad.

Gracias-dijeron al unisonó.

Por cierto Dimitri, como es eso de que laney y yo somos amigos pero tu no-dimitri se puso nervioso, lo mire y soltó otra sonrisa nerviosa.

Am ya vieron, las saladitas son horneadas-

.

.

.

**UN MES DESPUES.**

Valla un mes a pasado desde que nos mudamos, corey yo debes en cuando nos miramos fugazmente pero hasta hay, no más, no nos hablamos, no nada, en cuanto a los ex newman, kon, los chicos y yo somos los mejores amigos, ironico, ¿no?, newmans.

Am laney-Dimitri se avía colado en frente de mi-tu sabes que pasado mañana es san Valentín ¿no?.

Am si-mentí, mierda lo avía olvidado-y, ¿que pasa con eso?.

Pues…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ok, primero que nada gracias por sus reviews.**

**Gumxthief, creo que tienes razón con lo de los celos, tratare de que todo fluya como debe ser, ya saben, todo a su tiempo.**

**Otra cosa que quería decir es que no se si se abran dado cuenta que puse otro nombre en lugar de peaceville- me refiero a la ciudad, o lo que sea.**

**O y casi se me olvidaba.**

**SI, ES CORNEY.**

**Pero también abra sobre las otras parejas, muy poco pero lo abra. **

**Gumxthief, am ciento haber tomado esa idea de, tu sabes, corey, rompe corazones, pero en verdad necesitaba ver a corey acá todo malote, pero lo necesitaba.**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV LANEY.**

Claro, porque no-respondí con entusiasmo-y a que hora empezamos.

Justamente ahora nos reuniremos en el club de música-tomo mi mano y nos fuimos.

.

.

.

Muy bien chicos, aquí estamos-anuncio Dimitri y serró la puerta-empezamos ya.

Claro, solo ay que explicarle el plan a laney-Gedeón se volteo hacia a mi-ok laney para empezar llevaras a tu madre al parque, mi padre estará allá esperándonos, tocaremos la canción y después papá ara lo suyo, pero por ahora, a escribir la canción perfecta para san Valentín-alzo la mano en forma de exclamación.

Así que también ustedes ayudaran-le pregunte a los ex newman.

¿Porque no? Para eso están los amigos-dijo kim con seguridad y los demás la secundaron.

Para ayudar en las buenas y en las malas-

Muy bien, en entonces-tome aire-manos a la obra.

.

.

.

Desperté aun soñolienta, pero eso no importaba me levante y me duche-hoy seria un gran día-me dije a mi misma, mamá se llevaría una gran sorpresa, de verdad necesito verla feliz, después de lo de mi padre, ya no avía rastros de felicidad en su cara, no puedo creer que lo haiga soportado todos estos años, pero todo cambio asta que el llego a ella o mas bien ella llego a el, como sea es igual para los dos.

Hola mamá-parecía adormilado no creo que haiga dormido mucho-te pasa algo.

Nada, solo e tenido mucho trabajo-respondió con una sonrisa-debo trabajar duro, y que aras mañana, ya sabes, san Valentín.

Ja nada, ¿como que debería hacer o que?-

Tu sabes carriño, un chico especial, Dimitri, alguien más-yo jamás, por ahora no ay nadie que me interese, no después de corey.

No, nadie-

¿Por qué no puedes ser como las demás chicas de tu edad?, como soñar con chicos sexis en unicornios-chica normal, cierto no soy como las demás, no me interesan los vestidos, ni el maquillaje, y por ahora ni siquiera los chicos, por favor, como que chicos sexis en unicornios.

¿Deben montar unicornios?-

¡Claro que no¡ puede ser, motocicletas, toro mecánico o lo que sea-su semblante se formo burlón-o podría ser en un corcel blanco, que seria básicamente lo mismo-ahora parecía confundida y yo solo reí, mamá era mi mejor amiga eso era definitivo-porque no sales con tus amagas, si es que tienes.

Ja j aja eres muy graciosa mamá-rodé los ojos divertida-si, tengo amigas, que no salga mucho con ellas es otra cosa.

Se escucha la bocina del auto de Gedeón.

O mamá, casi se me olvidaba, después de la escuela puedes ir al parque, por favor-explique y ella levanto una ceja-solo hazlo, de acuerdo.

Claro, Antón me dio el resto del día libre hoy, puedes creerlo-pregunto desorbitada.

Si mamá, todo un misterio-ja ja ja no sabe lo que le espera-esto va a ser interesante, dije en voz baja-y serré la puerta.

Se lo dijiste-pregunto Gedeón ansioso, asentí-esto va a ser genial.

Lo se-chocamos los puños.

**YA EN LA ESCUELA.**

La escuela estaba totalmente decorada, corazones por aquí y por haya, carteles, chicos con rozas y cajas de chocolates por todas partes.

No es impresionante-si, totalmente cursi, Gedeón y Dimitri abrieron sus casilleros de el salieron un montón de cartas-whoooo

Tantas cartas de amor, parece que son realmente populares entre las chicas-

Si, irremediablemente-Dimitri puso los ojos de terror-y escalofriante.

Si que lo es-no son más que chicas locas, por favor como que si eso fuera a arreglar algo, abrí el mío y sorpresa, de este emergieron cartas al igual que los chicos- am, debe ver una equivocación, esto no es inusual.

De que hablas, eres hermosa y ocasionalmente amble e inteligente-comento Gedeón con sinceridad-no veo porque no puedas gustarle a los chicos.

El tiene razón laney, eres como la mujer perfecta para los chicos-su rostro estaba sonrojado, lo admito eso me dio ternura-oye laney puedes ir solo al salón, tenemos cosas que hacer.

¿Que cosas?-

Entraremos a natación-dijo Gedeón emocionado-ahora mismo iremos a apuntarnos.

Que bien los felicito-

Ok entonces nos vemos después, primero tendremos que hacer una demostración, ya sabes como un castin-

Asique-Dimitri tomo mis manos-reza por nosotros laney, para darnos suerte.

Lo are-me despedí de ellos-adiós.

Nos vemos-

Que ay muñeca-me vote para ver quien avía dicho eso.

Disculpa-como me avía llamado este tipo-¿como me llamaste?

Muñeca, ay algo malo en eso-pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta, rayos era el mismo tipo de las piernas.

Si de echó, no me gusta que me llamen así-le hable con voz fría-mi nombre es laney.

Ok, laney, mañana esta noche abra una fiesta en mi casa asique estas cordialmente invitada-saco una invitación de su mochila y me la entrego-espero que vallas-me guiño un ojo y se fue, entre al salón y a los únicos que vi fue a kon, kim, konni, carrie y lenny.

Si algo he aprendido en esta vida es que contra el chocolate, toda resistencia es inútil-

Cierto-

Kon y konni comenzaron a comerse los chocolates que seguramente les avían regalado mientras kim los veía sorprendía, como les cavia todo ese chocolate en la boca y del otro lado ajenos a todo se encontraban carrie y lenny demasiado acaramelados diría yo.

Es mi turno de besarte-decía lenny para depuse besar a carrie.

Ahora es ni turno de besarte a ti-

Y ahora es mi turno de vomitar-dije rompiendo su burbuja de amor, ellos me miraron indignados-por favor dejen de comer frente a los pobres.

Si, son unos ingratos-dijo kim fingiendo estar dolida.

Algún día ustedes también pasaran por esto-comento carrie-y gaseas por arruinar nuestro momento.

Por cierto laney y los chicos-pregunto lenny mirando a todos lados.

Ellos se fueron a ver si los aceptaban en nataci…-

¡NATACION!-grito kon exaltado-lo olvide por completo, tenemos que irnos lenny.

Pero es que yo…-no termino de decirlo porque prácticamente se lo llevo arrastrando del cuello de la camiseta-kon me estas asfixiando.

Y… se fueron-

Que es eso, una carta de amor quizás-señalo carrie juguetonamente mientras golpeándome amistosamente con el codo-quien te la dio he dinos.

No es una carta de amor-dije sin importancia-y me la dio Mitch es una invitación.

Mitch te dio una invitación para su próxima fiesta, que raro el jamás invita a cualquiera, a menos que-sus ojos se envolvieron con sorpresa-tu le gustes.

Que, no lo creo-pero recordé lo de hace un rato atrás-o tal ves si.

Whooo y a ti te gusta-esta vez quien dijo eso fue konni que recién se avía integrado con nosotras su cara reflejaba asco.

Claro que no, esa clase de chicos egoístas e ingeridos me dan jaqueca-dije claramente-son unos narcisistas buenos para nada.

Ya me avías asustado-suspiro konni aliviada-y vas a ir.

No lo se, tal vez, pero iré con ustedes y los chicos no sola-

Yey iremos a una fiesta-

.

.

.

La hora de salida avía llegado y mamá me estaba esperando afuera de la escuela.

Nos vamos-le dije.

Claro, solo dime paraqué quiere que vallamos al parque-pregunto impaciente.

No te lo diré, es una sorpresa-dije con una sonrisa-solo arranca y lo veras.

Ok ,ok pero si es algo malo te castigare-se dio por vencida y arranco el auto al llegar le tape los ojos con las manos y la encamine asta el centro del parque, hay nos esperaban todos listos para la ocasión.

Ok-quite mis manos de sus ojos-ábrelos.

Y esto que es-pregunto confundida mirando a los chicos que estaban cada quien en su posición.

Ok esto es para todos los enamorados del día de hoy-hable por el micrófono y apunte hacia a ella-pero sobre todo es para ti, mamá.

**LANEY.**

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
**KON**  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelve  
Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts  
If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands  
Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you  
**LANEY.**  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo  
**KON**  
If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox  
Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up before of the cops  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate  
I think finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands  
Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you  
**LANEY**  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

De las escaleras se ve bajar un coro y el señor Dupont con un cartel que decía "te casarías con migo"(como en glee, pero están en el parque no en la escuela).

I only pray you never leave me behind  
Because good music can be so hard to find  
I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for your, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh To my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo

Al mirar a mamá, no me podía sentir más que feliz por ella pues su rostro refregaba asombro absoluto y una felicidad suprema, ahora solo faltaba que le diera el si y ya no abría marcha atrás, al parecer eso no se izo esperar mamá corrió a los brazos de Dupont mientras que de sus ojos brotaban baria lagrimas de felicidad y no pude evitar sonreír, estaba tan feliz, feliz por ella porque eso significaba que su sufrimiento terminaría en los brazos de Antón Dupont.

Eleonor penn-Antón se incoo en el suelo y abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo-te casarías con migo.

Si, claro que si-acepto lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo, en ese momento Dimitri y Gedeón soltaron un montón de globos en forma de corazones-tú planeaste todo esto.

En realidad no, laney, Dimitri, Gedeón y sus amigos lo hicieron todo yo solo pedí ayuda-dijo el algo avergonzado-gracias chicos.

Fue todo un placer, pero mas le vale hacer feliz a mamá-advertí con fingida severidad provocando una sonrisa en el.

Claro que lo are, no ay de que preocuparse-

Es una promesa-

Lo prometo-tomo la mano de mamá y la beso.

Y…ahora que-pregunto Gedeón rompiendo el momento.

Pues yo llevare a esta hermosa dama a una cena romántica-mi madre se sonrojo-pero ustedes no se que aran-se escucha un silencio por parte de todos.

¡Fiesta en casa de Mitch!-gritaron las gemelas.

.

.

.

**SABADO POR LA NOCHE.**

**CASA DE MITCH.**

Su casa era increíble, grande y elegante estaba casi en la nada pero eso la hacia mucho mejor, casi como un palacio, este chico debe tener padres multimillonarios.

Whooo jamás avía visitado la casa de Mitch-los ojos de kim estaban como platos-es hermosa.

Si que lo es-hablamos todos asombrados.

Me alegra que hallas venido-Mitch me miro de arriba hacia abajo y luego miro a los chico detrás de mi, sonrió y repuso-todos.

Tu casa es fabulosa-comente anonadada.

Si, lo se-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-porque no pasan.

**YA ADENTRO.**

Toda la casa estaba patas a riba, chicas y chicos por todas partes tomando, bailando y otros besuqueándose. Mitch me extendió una cerveza.

Gracias, pero no bebo-se la devolví.

Tampoco nosotros-dijeron los demás y Mitch se encogió de hombros.

Como gusten-

Y a que se debió tu invitación-pregunto Dimitri con duda.

Hombre, son nuevos, debemos conocernos más-respondió este con simpleza.

Claro-ciertamente Dimitri no estaba complacido con su respuesta, pero tampoco yo.

¡Ey Mitch al escenario-grito alguien del otro lado.

Lo siento chicos tengo que dejarlos-dicho esto se fue y subió al pequeño escenario que estaba en la gran sala y comenzaron.

**corey**  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

[corey]  
Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong, the story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart  
Come on, come on, and let me in  
Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself

[coro]  
Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop until the whole world knows my name  
Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
Cause I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
Hey, hey, hey  
Remember me for centuries

We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth

Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me, for centuries  
Just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

De verdad son grandiosos-y lo eran, bueno después de todo corey esta con ellos, aunque no solo era por parte de el si no también por sus integrantes, kin también estaba con ellos, incluso mejores el grojband de hace tres años.

Se lo dijimos-

Oigan chicos y kon-pregunte mientras lo buscaba con la mirada-se supone que estaba con nosotros.

Es san Valentín, debe estar de romántico con trina-respondió carrie-ja pueden creer eso, la hermana de corey era un dolor de cabeza.

Dímelo a mí, yo estuve más cerca de ella que todos ustedes-

De verdad era tan insoportable-pregunto Dimitri.

No tienes ni idea, mi hermana era su inseparable secuas, bueno aun lo sigue siendo el punto es que trina era una dictadora en potencia-y luego se echo a reír-aun recuerdo cuando Nick mallori se le declaro a mi hermana, trina se volvió loca.

Si eso fue gracioso-la acompaño Konni.

Valla, y… quieres bailar-Gedeón le ofreció la mano a konni e inmediatamente ella acepto sonrojada.

cl.…claro-

Bailamos-le ofreció lenny a carrie.

Con usted guapo caballero, claro que si-y con eso se fueron.

Am d…Dimitri-se acerco una chica a el, parecía avergonzada y totalmente sonrojada-tu quieres bailar con migo-el me miro a mi como pidiendo permiso, aunque realmente no lo necesitaba solo éramos amigos.

Acepta ve con ella-

Segura que lo soportaras-me pregunto jugando a lo que yo le seguí el juego.

Lo intentare-dije fingiendo estar dolida-además no quiero dejar sola a kim.

Ok entonces me voy-

Adiós-le dijimos ambas y se fue.

Se nota que le gustas-comento kim con ternura.

Si, lo se pero solo somos amigos-

Ambas suspiramos.

Se siente extraño ser las únicas solas. No lo crees-señalo kim con tristeza.

Si, pero no te preocupes algún día encontraremos al chico indicado-le asegure para hacerla sentir mejor.

Espero que eso sea pronto-continuo ella con esperanza.

Lo ara, ya lo veras-

Gracias-

¿Por qué?-pregunte incrédula.

Por tus duces palaras, gracias-repito.

De nada para eso son las amigas-

**FIN POV LANEY.**

**POV GEDEÓN.**

Después de varias canciones salimos al gran pateo de la enorme casa. Nos sentamos en el pasto un poco lejos de la casa aunque todavía se podía escuchar la música a todo volumen, hubo un silencio incomodo.

Y… bueno, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-inicio konni mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Si, adelante-

Tu escribiste casi toda la canción para la sorpresa de la mamá de laney-parecía nerviosa-cierto.

Cierto-le respondí-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Es que, la letra hablaba sobre que una chica dejo una grieta en tu corazón y yo me preguntaba si eso te avía pasado a ti-lo dijo armándose de valor lo que me sorprendió.

Yo tenia una novia en Francia y ella rompió con migo-dije tratando de guardar la compostura antes de lanzarme a llorar.

Y te dolió mucho-que si me dolió casi morí por dentro.

Si, no te imaginas cuanto-sentí una lagrima traicionera caer pero la seque.

Lo siento no debí preguntar-rio algo nerviosa.

No te preocupes, eso ya paso-dije calmándola no quería que se sintiera mal por eso y…

¡Me estaba besando¡

Lo siento, pero tenia que hacerlo-se disculpo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas-me tengo que ir.

La observe mientras corría de regreso a la casa y la perdía de vista, que rayos avía sido eso, que alguien me despertara de tan hermoso sueño.

**FIN POV GEDEÓN.**

**POV LANEY.**

Hola chicas-konni llego hacia nosotras levemente sonrojada, ¿Qué le abra pasado? (quien sabe, a es verdad, nosotros).

¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunte.

A mi-se apunto a si misma-nada ¿Por qué?-pregunto con pánico.

Pues estas sonrojada y actúas extraño-contesto su gemela.

Es que, afuera esta haciendo frio-se excuso esta, porque creo que algo importante paso-y ustedes que hacen.

Nada solo mirar-le dije apuntando a toda la bola de chicos que estaban frente a nosotras.

A ok-

Oigan chicas me esperan un momento aquí, necesito ir al baño-

Claro-

Gracias, ahora vuelvo-me aparte de ellas y fui a buscar el baño, subí las escaleras para abrir puerta tras puerta, este lugar si que era grande. Escuche baros ruidos extraños detrás de una puerta pero no la abrí (por favor no me hagan decirles que ruidos eran esos) seguí caminando asta que alguien me tomo del brazo y me llevo asía a otra evitación. Era corey.

Que diablos te pasa idiota-iba seguir hablando pero me interrumpió.

Que haces aquí-soltó con voz firme.

Por favor corey no vallamos a empezar otra ves-le roge enojada.

Entonces responde-continuo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tu amigo Mitch me invito-

¿Mitch?-

Si-

se me quedo mirando un par de minutos, no es por nada pero parecía ebrio, el olor me llego asta las fosas nasales y esperen eso no podría ser cierto también estaba…

Estas drogado-pregunte sin poderlo creer.

No es para tanto-dejo salir un bufido desinteresado.

Claro que es para tanto, que tomes es una cosa pero que te drogues es otra-señale aun sorprendida, no puedo creer que sea tan tonto.

Porque me vas a decir que eso te importa-agrego con sorna.

Si claro que importa, ni siquiera tienes 18 años, además eso es malo-

Y que, es mi vida, no tuya-y era cierto pero no podía dejar que esto se quedara así, de un momento a orto corey se desvaneció enzima de mi, que de verdad estaba tan drogado.

Corey-trate de llamarlo pero no contestaba-corey-volví a repetir pero no volvía en si, así que lo acosté bocarriba en la cama que se encontraba en la habitación, en solo un parpadeo y el ya estaba en sima de mi-corey.

Cambiaste de maceado-me miro de aria asía abajo con las mejillas sonrojadas perdido entre el efecto de las drogas y el alcohol-te vez tan bella.

Que estas haciendo-

Observándote-contesto con simpleza y se acerco un poco mas a mi cara, o por dios podía sentir su alimento tan cerca, por favor que alguien me siga que no ara lo que creo que ara. Y por asares del destino, lo izo corey me estaba besando, intente sacármelo de encima pero no podía l era mucho mas fuerte que yo, so se en que momento sucedió pero me avía quitado la camisa mientras acariciaba mi espalda descubierta para después quitarse la suya y desabrochar su cinturón, no eso no lo podía hacer, no se lo iba a permitir, asique utilice toda la fuerza que tenia y trate de quitarlo de encima pero aun no era suficiente, el seguía ganándome, asta que ya no sentí más, corey se avía desmallado de nuevo-gracias a dios-lo ice a un lado y me levante para ponerme mi blusa y salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y QUE TAL LES PARECIO BUENO O MALO, YO DIJE QUE TALVES ABRIA LIME O LEMON Y AQUÍ TIENEN SU LIME.**

**PERO SI QUIEREN UN LEMON TENDRA QUE SER EN UN ONE-SOT, SI QUIEREN CLARO, USTEDES DECIDEN.**

**FELIZ SANVALENTIN.**

**STERIO HEART-MAROON 5**

**CENTURIES-FALL OUT BOY**

**REVIEWS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV COREY.**

La luz del sol me calaba en los ojos, la cabeza me dolía y daba vueltas pareciera que explotaría en cualquier segundo, me levante de aquella cama que no me pertenecía, que rayos hago aquí. Mi mirada viajo hacia mi torso desnudo y el cinturón desabrochado al igual que el pantalón-¿pero que carajos avía pasado?-

Aun sigues aquí-dijo Mitch entrando a la habitación, me miro con una sonrisa picara y añadió con aires dramáticos-rayos corey, tal parece que te divertiste ayer.

Sierra la boca Mitch-masculle molesto y un tanto sonrojado, si hubiera pasado lo que el esta suponiendo lo recordaría, Tal vez-no paso nada.

Pues eso no es lo que parece-apunto asía mis pantalones y el torso desnudo-que dices a eso.

Digo que esto fue gracias a tus anfetaminas, dopamina o lo que sea que me hayas dado-me apresure a asegurarle, y lo era-debí haber supuesto que le pondrías algo a mi bebida.

No te enojes viejo, lo ice porque cada vez que tomabas te ponías como una margarita-

Aun así no tenias derecho Mitch-le dije tranquilizándome y sentándome en la cama.

Tu crees…que si lo haiga echo con alguien-pregunte tranquilamente porque si lo ice la que se me va a amar.

Pues…no te lo puedo asegurar, pero-esbozo una sonrisa-de que paso algo, paso algo.

Lance un suspiro desgastado, podía sentir en mi boca un sabor a cerezas, quien podría tener ese delicioso sabor, tsk tenia que averiguarlo, pero, ¿Cómo, Da igual tarde o temprano lo averiguaría.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa como a las 8:00 am y trina ya estaba almorzando en la sala. Pase como si nada frente a ella y me detuvo para bombardearme con preguntas.

¿Porque no llegaste a dormir?, ¿que horas son estas de llegar?, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-y un montón de preguntas mas, en ese momento no estaba para sus regaños de hermana mayor así que solo le grite.

Ya trina basta, aun tengo sueño y me duele la cabeza asique te pido por favor que ahora no me estés sermoneando porque no vengo de muy buenos unos-

¿Tomaste cierto?-pregunto con clara severidad.

Si y que ay algún problema-resople ya cansado-y muévete por favor que aun tengo sueño.

Que te pasó corey, tú no eras así-pregunto ya tranquila y con un deje de nostalgia, yo solo rodé los ojos fastidiado, como que si trina hubiera sido muy tierna en su adolescencia.

Que yo recuerde, tu tampoco eras muy amable y linda a mi edad-ahora su rostro se puso triste, le di justo en el clavo-creo que eras aun peor-y con esto subí las escaleras para entrar a mi cuarto darme un baño frio y aventarme a mi cómoda cama, serré los ojos y por un momento pude ver unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Ojos verdes eh-susurre por ultimo.

.

.

.

**AL DIA SUGUIENTE.**

Desperté y aun tenía ese delicioso sabor en la boca. Me levante de la cama para ir al baño lavarme los dientes y cambiarme de ropa, baje a la cocina, trina aun no estaba, abrí el refrigerador y saque una manzana, le di una mordida, tome las llaves del auto y Salí de casa al llegar me encontré con kin y Mitch.

Corey en cerio lo hiciste con alguien ayer-pregunto kin exaltado y sorprendido, la lance una mirada asesina a Mitch, no puedo creer que se lo haya dicho, al parecer este capto el mensaje pues rápidamente su escusa no se izo esperar.

Se me salió-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Y a mi se me va a salir un golpe-amenace con una mano en puño al aire.

Vamos viejo eso tenia que contarse-

¿Entonces si lo asiste?-de nuevo kin me pregunto, igual o aun mas sorprendido.

No kin, no paso nada-respondí ya arto de todo ese alboroto.

Ya me avía asustado, y ya recordaste ¿quien era?-

No, aun no, lo único que puedo recordar son unos ojos verdes-dije recordado solo esa parte-todo se borro, por cierto Mitch aun te odio.

Aun no te as olvidado de eso-continuo desesperado mientras rodeaba los ojos.

Por favor Mitch fuiste un idiota al darle esa pastilla o lo que sea que le hayas dado, sabes como se pone con el alcohol y tu le das droga-los ojos de kin se vuelven blancos-imagínate si corey la hubiera violado, pobre chica-añadió con aires dramáticos.

¡Oye! porque pobre chica-dije claramente ofendido.

Vamos corey, nadie quiere ser padre a tan pronta edad o que acaso no sabes como se hacen los bebes-

Cl…claro que lo se, no soy tan inocente como crees que soy-aclare levemente sonrojado, no soy estúpido, ya no puedo ser más inocente, ahora ya no, eso se acabo.

Si, eso ya quedo mas que cla…-no pudo terminar porque alguien avía tropezado con el-hoye fíjate por don…kim

L…lo siento no me fije por donde iba-se levanto sin ayuda y salía corriendo con la cabeza baja.

Una mano-se la ofrecí y el acepto mientras su mirada estaba fija en la chica de cabello azabache.

Whoooo a si que te gusta kim-dijo Mitch captando la atención de kin.

¡Que! No yo…-no dijo más, se quedo callado, sonrojado y pensativo-tal vez-susurro.

Entonces díselo-

Es que…no podría-pareció meditarlo desanimado-y si ella no aceptara.

Buuu esto se esta poniendo cursi-intervino Mitch rompiendo el momento-solo es una chica, no es la única.

Se que no es la única, pero ella es especial-dijo con el semblante serio y un poco molesto, nos miro por ultima vez y se fue.

Bien echo Mitch-dije sarcásticamente y fui tras kin, la verdad Mitch podría ser un patán total.

Y ahora yo que ice, es la verdad-

**FIN POV COREY.**

.

.

.

**POV LANEY.**

Después de lo del sábado no pude dormir ni un solo minuto pensando en lo que avía pasado, por dios, corey me beso otras ves, aun no podía creer que lo hubiera echo, bueno estaba ebrio y con eso de las drogas pero, se sintió tan real, sus carisias, sus labios sobre los míos…no! Laney no, tienes que olvidarlo, además lo más seguro es que el ni lo recuerde. Konni y yo estábamos recargadas en los casilleros muy bien concentradas en lo nuestro cuando llego kim agitada.

Hola chicas…-

¡YO NO LO ISE!-gritamos ambas exaltadas.

Am ok-dijo confundida.

Hola chicas-dijeron Dimitri y Gedeón, este ultimo se le quedo viendo un rato a konni, a lo que esta solo volteo su rostro sonrojada.

Hola konni-

H…hola-

Hummm creo que se puede sentir la tención-dijo Dimitri lanzando un chiflido.

Si-asentimos kim y yo.

Coff coff de que nos perdimos-pregunto el.

De nada-dijo konni nerviosa.

Si… nada-

Ok, entonces, a lo que íbamos-continuo Dimitri cambiando de tema-¿han visto a kon y lenny?, necesitamos encontrarlos.

¿Paraqué?-pregunte.

Estamos en el mismo equipo de natación se supone que hoy comenzaríamos con el entrenamiento, pero no hemos visto ni sus luces-

Lenny debe estar besuqueándose con carrie por ahí-

En cuanto kon, ni idea-continuo kim.

Que onda my friends-entro kon entusiasmado-my frendas.

Y ahora tu, porque tan feliz-le pregunte extrañada por su actitud, juro que podría ver corazones rondando por su cabeza.

Hay laney-lanzo un suspiro-aun eres muy pequeña para entender, ayer viví la noche más hermosa de mi vida.

Lanzo otro suspiro.

Ok, creo que ya entendimos-

.

.

.

Lo admito no se que abra pasado con kon pero parecía realmente otro, más feliz (creo que eso quedo claro para los de mente pervertida, como la mía) da igual, por como es kon después nos contara.

Por cierto laney-comento lenny quien recientemente avía llegado junto a carrie-que paso con lo de la boda.

Pues, de echo tengo una noticia que darles a las chicas-todas me miraron con una ceja en alto.

Cual?-preguntaron al unisonó.

Bueno, primero que nada se casara en 2 meses, asique ella necesitara de damas de honor-

Aja-

Entonces me pidió que yo fuera su principal dama-lo cual no me gusto para nada, pero oigan es mi madre no puedo decirle que no-pero necesita de más así que le propuse a mi madre que si ustedes querrían podían ser sus damas de honor.

No, en serio-pregunto kim y yo solo asentí-claro yo encantada.

Seria genial-

Claro-

Me encantaría-

Gracias chicas, mamá estará feliz de saberlo-

Genial, ver alas chicas con lindos vestidos en especial a laney-dijo Dimitri con burla mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla e imaginándose no se que cosa-eso va a hacer divertido.

¿Jamás la an visto en vestido?-pregunto kon.

No, la última vez que intentamos que se pusiera uno nos izo una llave de lucha libre-contesto sobándose el brazo-y aun me duele.

Si, no podía creer que alguien tan pequeña como ella tuviera tanta fuerce-secundo Gedeón.

Ja lo se, chiquita pero picosa-comento kon divertido, yo solo rodé los ojos y el saco su celular-miren aquí la dulce laney de 13 años con un vestido en el día de la abeja reina-les dijo mostrándole su celular a lo que yo rápidamente se lo arrebate de las manos, no dejare que vean esa foto vergonzosa de mi pre adolescencia-oye

Vamos laney enséñanos la foto-pidió Dimitri con ojos de cachorro, o no ese no funcionara.

No, me verán en la boda con uno, además, ¿Cuándo mierdas me tomaste esta foto kon?-

Hi hi hi, cuando estabas desprevenida-

Kon!-

Que, esas oportunidades solo se ven una vez en la vida-se defendió aun riendo. Suena el timbre.

**HORAS DESPUES.**

Las clases se terminaron y por suerte no vi en todo el día a corey, de la que me salve o por lo menos ahora. Hoy me avía quedado un poco más tarde en el salón por unas cuantas anotaciones, tome mochila y Salí de esa aula para dirigirme asía la puerta de la escuela cuando…

Ouch-tropecé con alguien en la salida que me tiro al suelo-fíjate por…-ay no, corey-yo… l lo…

Laney estas bien-dijo kin dándome una mano.

Am si yo, lo siento-tome su mano y Sali corriendo de ahí.

Llegue a mi casa a mi casa aun con adrenalina a mil por hora, abrí la puerta y entre. Mi mamá se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una carta en las manos, parecía triste pues tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas sobresaliendo de los ojos. Que abra pasado.

Mamá, pasa algo malo-pregunte e inmediatamente ella se levanto de la cilla y se acerco a mi-mamá.

Tu…el…murió-logro articular, como que murió ¿Quién?

De quien hablas mamá-pregunte con nerviosismo.

De…-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muy bien, se supone que "love me like you do" seria nada más que un one-shot, pero…por lo que es visto, algunas de ustedes espera una continuación, asique si quieren una continuación pídanla y yo tratare repito tratare de subirla. No es que no tenga ideas para continuarla, solo es que ninguna de ellas me ha logrado convencer. Pero si lo intentare.**

**Se suponía que subiría este capitulo el sábado pero como el internet no es mío, es de mi tío que amablemente en secreto nos lo esta pasando (para que sirva de algo tenerlo como vecino) no?**

**Otro cosa que seria decirles era que tardare orto poco más en subirlos fic, no es porque la imaginación se allá acabado si no todo lo contrario tengo demasiada imaginación por ahora y lo digo por que se me a ocurrido otro historia que tal vez conste de tres o cuatro capítulos. No lo subiré en estos días, el ¿Por qué? será asta que acabe este fic.**

**¿Tienen algún apodo para una persona que odien?**

**Yo si, le dijo a mi tío y a su familia "puercos" ¿Por qué pues porque tragan como uno (que vulgar eres jannete) y porque son insoportables en especial su esposa porque se cree la gran cosa y trata a mi padre como basura, nos odia y eso que el es el que le da de tragar. Ya saben mi tío es su jefe de trabajo y mi papa trabaja mucho más que el. Pero bueno no los aburro con la desgracias de mi familia.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

Era un día nublado en peaceville, maldición ¿Por qué justamente hoy?

Me encontraba en el panteón de peaceville junto con mi madre, paradas justo en frente de esa lapida que le correspondía a mi padre. No se porque, pero de mis ojos no salía ni una sola lagrima, tal ves sea por el echo de que no fue un buen padre. No uno como el que todos querrían. Mi mamá se incoo asta topar con la lapida y coloco una rosa roja, se quedo por barios minutos ahí viéndola con mirada melancólica. Una pequeña gota en mi mejilla izo que viera asía al cielo mientras suspiraba resignada.

Ya empezó a llover-dije en voz baja pero sonó muy audible a sus oídos.

Si-

Nos vamos a empapar-

Si-

No se movía para nada, solo seguía viendo la tumba. En serio estaba tan mal. Me puse a su altura.

Mamá, ay que irnos de aquí-

Si-

Por favor deja de decir solo que si-

Lo siento, es que…-se quedo en silencio por unos segundos-aun no lo puedo creer.

Lo sé-

Vamos, arriba, aun tenemos que ir a ver a ese sujeto-dijo levantándose y abriendo la sombrilla.

Claro-si no ay de otra. Subimos al auto y nos fuimos.

.

.

.

Llegamos hasta la casa de ese sujeto, ¿porque esa casa me parecía tan familiar?: sola en ente la nada, grande y lujosa. Al bajar del auto nos dirigimos a la gran puerta de fierro que se encontraba en la entrada. Tocamos el timbre y rápidamente el enorme portón de rejas se abrió dejándonos entrar, un hombre de 40 años, cabello marrón y ojos verdes emergió de la gran casa.

Llegan a la hora acordada-dijo con una sonrisa imperita-porque no pasan.

Porque no mejor llegamos al grano-comento mamá seria.

Creo que es mejor arreglarlos adentro-entramos a la casa asta llegar a su despacho.

Por favor tomen asiento-

¿Y de que se trata esto?-pregunto mamá

Pues, como ya sabrá su esposo tenia miles de deudas que no pudo pagar-respondió mientras fijaba la vista en barios papeles de un folder y se las entregaba a mi madre.

¿Que es esto?-pregunto sin entender.

Sus cuentas-aclaro como si nada.

¿Qué?, esta diciéndome que tendré que pagar esto-exclamo confundida-son (cantidad indefinida)-¡no enserio quería que pagáramos todo eso!

Exacto, era su marido, cuando ay deudas y la persona muere su cargo pasa al siguiente sucesor de la familia-explico aun con la sonrisa-en este caso esa es usted.

No pienso pagar eso-dijo muy decidida.

Creo que usted no a entendido, es primordial que lo haga, si no quiere perder sus vienes, ir a la cárcel-advirtió y ensancho aun más su torcida sonrisa-y lo más importante-me miro a mi-que se lleven a su hija lejos de usted.

No-susurro mamá mirándome y mi corazón se paralizo.

¿Entonces que dice?-

Esta bien-se dio por vencida y firmo los papeles.

Entonces, esta echo-dijo el guardando los papeles-bueno…

Padre necesito…-lo interrumpió alguien al entrar al despacho-laney-maldición era Mitch, con razón esta casa se me avía echo tan familiar.

¿Se conocen?-pregunto el tipo ese confundido.

Si, estamos en el mismo salón-

Bueno…si nos dan permiso, tenemos que irnos-dijo mamá levantándose de la silla y yo imite su acción.

Ok, espero que allá quedado claro el…-

Lo izo-lo interrumpió mamá.

Las acompaño a la puerta-dijo el aun sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa.

No gracias, sabemos perfectamente donde están-dijo ella y salimos de allí.

No puedo creerlo sabia que tu padre tenia muchos problemas, pero no tenia ni idea de que era algo como esto-balbuceo molesta-y mucho menos que me incluyera en ellos.

Tranquila, ya sabremos como arreglarlo-la calme subiendo al auto-ya lo veras.

Será mejor que así sea-antes de que echara a andar el auto di una última mirada a la gran casa. Afuera se encontraba Mitch y su padre conversando, seguramente ya le estará contando nuestra desventura.

.

.

.

El resto de este día se fue tal como llego y al igual como las otras noches, ni siquiera pude pegar el ojo en toda la noche, a si que como verán mi aspecto en la mañana era verdaderamente horrible, con ojeras ni siquiera tibe tiempo de arreglarme en la mañana, bueno arreglarme entre comillas. Baje a la cocina pero mi mamá no estaba asique decidí ir hacia su cuarto, abrí la puerta pero no estaba, que raro usualmente siempre almorzamos juntas, de pronto a mi mente sobrevino el recuerdo de anoche.

Llegare hasta tarde de ahora en adelante-

Lo entiendo-

Y también tendré que irme temprano-

Ok-

Y eso fue todo. De alguna forma la entendía solo hace esto por sacarnos de este gran problema en el que mi padre nos puso. Tengo que hacer algo.

Llegue a la preparatoria aun cansada mientras arrastraba los pies, el camino me encontré con kon que me miraba de arriba hacia abajo.

No te ves nada, nada bien-argumento el aun sin dejar de verme.

Gracias kon, a las chicas les gusta escuchar eso-dije sarcásticamente.

Si, a las chicas, pero a ti no-añadió jugando.

Ja ja que gracioso eres kon-dije mientras lo toma del cuello de la camisa.

Tranquila, tranquila solo estaba jugando-se excuso mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente-por cierto, ¿Por qué estas así? Parece como si te hubiera atacado un tornado o algo así-comenzó a reírse otra ves a lo que yo lo fulmine con la mirada y el se ponía serio rápidamente-lo siento y bien.

N…nada solo, yo…-rayos porque no se me ocurría nada, asta que se me prendió el foco-¡tenia insomnio! Eso insomnio.

Laney, te conozco bien, anda dime-dijo de manera seria, algo fuera de lo común en el.

Ya te lo dije-continúe pero el me interrumpió.

No, se que no es eso, puedes confiar en mi-

Yo…-dije ya por vencida (who que rápido la convencen, pero bueno nadie le puede mentir a kon, es tal tierno y comprensivo)-te lo diré pero aquí no ni ahora.

Esta bien, pero me lo vas a contar he-

Claro, lo are-le di una pequeña sonrisa.

Bueno, entonces vamos a clases-

.

.

.

Y eso fue lo que paso-le avía contado todo sobre el día de ayer sin omitir la parte del pago. Mis ojos se llenaron de agua pero no iba a llorar, al parecer kon lo noto porque inmediatamente me dio un abraso.

Lo siento laney, no debí preguntar-

Solo…prométeme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, por favor-

Lo prometo y… ¿Mitch lo sabe?-

Eso creo-suspire con cansancio.

¿Y se lo van a decir a el señor Dupont?-

No lo sé, eso depende de mamá-la verdad no creo que ella se lo diga, después de todo son nuestros problemas.

¿Y como estas?-

Pues respiro y sigo viva. Supongo que bien-

.

.

.

Por cierto laney, ¿ya dijeron cuando va a serán las pruebas de los vestidos de damas?-

No carrie, le preguntare después-conteste sin ánimos de nada.

¿Te pasa algo?-

No, solo…no me siento muy bien-

¿Pues que paso? ¿Estas enferma o algo?-

No, emm es que-tartamudee encontrando una escusa a mi problema.

Esta triste porque…!acaba de descubrir que! Pago un plan telefónico que no incluye textos-interrumpió kon encontrando mi salvación-tres años, sin rembolso.

¿Solo era por eso?-dijo konni ladeando la cabeza sin entender.

¡Si!-afirme energéticamente siguiéndole el juego-es que a veces me vuelvo un poco exagerada.

Ah, debes estar en esos días del mes-comento inocentemente, y todos escupimos lo que teníamos en la boca abriendo los ojos como platos-¿Qué, dije algo malo?

¿A que se refiere con esos días del mes?-pregunto kon al igual que konni.

Cada mes a las mujeres nos llega la…-

¡KONNI!-gritamos todos aun con los ojos como platos.

Oigan, aun no me han dicho que quiso decir con eso-

¡TRAS!

Se escucho la puerta de la cafetería estrellarse contra los muros. Parada en medio de la entrada se encontraba una chica alta de buen cuerpo, melena rubia platinada y ojos jade. Venia contoneando las caderas coquetamente, a lo lejos se escuchaban varios susurros sobre esa chica, la mayoría de chicos silbando. Se sentó junto a corey y sus amigos mirándole y coqueteándole, de alguna forma eso no me gusto.

¿Quien es ella?-pregunto Dimitri.

Es keytlin strayder, prima de Mitch y eterna enamorada de corey-contesto lenny sin importancia-sus padres debieron de volver de sus vacaciones.

Para nuestra mala suerte-secundo carrie.

Como es que puede tener más vacaciones que nosotros-

Dinero-concluyeron todos.

Ha, eso lo explica.

.

.

.

Al terminar las clases fui hasta mi casillero para guardar unas cuantas cosas, lo serré y me asuste al notar que Mitch estaba justo frente a mí con una sonrisa arrogante.

Hola linda-

Y-se lo deletreé-laney, cuando vez a entender.

Oye, no te pongas así, solo es un cumplido-

Si claro, solo deja de jugar y di ya lo que quieres-trate de llegar al grano.

Astuta-

Si eso ya lo se-dije con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Quería hablarte de lo de ayer-señalo sin dejar de sonreír, se parecía tanto a su padre.

Si, yo también quería decirte algo sobre eso-repuse enderezándome en mi lugar-te pido que por favor… no se lo digas a nadie.

A si-

¿Si podrías?-

Claro-

¡Enserio!-grite extrañada.

Si, pero…-se detuvo aun sonriendo. Ya decía yo que eso seria demasiado bello para ser cierto- a cambio…

¿Qué?-

Eso lo sabrás después-dijo por ultimo acercándose amenazadoramente hacia a mi rostro y se marcho.

Genial, más problemas.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Ok hasta aquí llegue hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews.**

**Jitomatasos.**

**Lo que ustedes quieran.**

**O y perdonen por la mala ortografía, a cualquiera se le chispotea.**

**Gracias Alison.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV 1 PERSONA.**

Que si corey estaba irritado, estaba cabreado. Por dios, esa chica lo tenia con la cólera asta el fondo, no lo dejaba solo ni un minuto desde que avía llegado de Miami, y es que keytrin no paraba de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que era ser ella, lo sumamente rica que era y de lo bien que se verían ellos dos juntos, y como esta claro, el solo la ignoraba.

Desde que salió de la secundaria-incluso antes-las chicas estaban detrás de el como locas maniáticas, no es que eso le molestara lo contrario, amaba que sus "grupis" se pusieran todas melosas y ansiosas porque el les dirigiera una sola palabra o les dedicara unas de sus tantas canciones que el miso a escrito. Así es señores, corey por fin encontró la fuente para ser un gran compositor y todo esto: hacia que su ego elevado se elevara aun más hasta llegar al cielo con dios padre todo poderoso.

Por otro lado keytlin se encontraba molesta, el ¿Por qué?, corey no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ósea, por favor ella era keytlin strayder, la diosa de las diosas en todo peaceville (por favor no, otra trina región 4) desde que entro por la puerta del comedor no a dejado de ignorarla.

Ambos caminaban por los pacillos de la escuela cundo vieron a Mitch hablando con Laney, al notar esto corey se quedo con la mirada clavada en ellos dos. ¿De que estarán ablando ahora? Otra vez.

Eso no podía ser, de nuevo su amado corey se distraía mirando aquella chica de cabellera rojiza. En el comedor y las últimas clases lo avía hecho también. Mientras que ella, bien gracias.

Después de un rato Mitch se acerco al rostro del laney susurrándole algo en la oreja para después ir hacia a ellos y laney salía del instituto con una mirada que lograba identificarse como: frustración.

Hola querida y muy amada prima-la sonrisa en la cara de Mitch no tenia precio, esta feliz de sobremanera, feliz porque por fin iba lograr su cometido y cual era ese: acertaron, conseguir una cita con la linda y provocadora pelirroja de hermosos ojos esmeralda y labios del mismo color de su cabello. Le robaría un beso y si tenía chances aria algo más atrevido e intimo (solo les diré que este tipo será un pervertido y chantajista de primera. Y si, tendrán que odiarlo)-y mi muy atractivo pero poco inteligente camarada.

¡Oye!-espeto corey insultado.

¿Quien era "esa"?-gruño keytlin con fastidio.

Ella, primita tonta e insensible, se llama laney penn y es la ex bajista de corey-

¡Que!, ese…taponcito era tu bajista-escupió con sorna el nombre de laney-la niña niño fenómeno. (Y si, también tendrán que odiarla a ella)

Y… ¿de que estaban hablando?-pregunto corey con interés e ignorando el comentario de keyltin.

De nada importante querido amigo-

.

.

.

.

**POV LANEY.**

Avía pasado ya 5 días desde que recibimos la noticia de mi padre y demás. Mamá cada vez llegaba más y más tarde del trabajo, ni siquiera comía, estaba con ojeras y sin ganas para nada, asta juro que esta bebiendo. Ella gamas asía eso. Definitiva mente tenia que hacer algo para ayudarla. No iba a dejar que ella se enfrentare sola a este problema, ahora tendría que ser yo la que haga algo, ayudarla, eso seria lo mejor.

Además, ayudando a pagar ese maldito dinero me sacaría a Mitch de encima. Aun no puedo creer que ese idiota este sobornándome. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que quiera que yo haga para que el mantenga la boca serrada, agh espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque si no, definitivamente estaría perdida.

Tengo que trabajar-susurre decidida mientras miraba el techo de mi habitación recostada en la cama. Tome mi celular y marque rápidamente un número.

¿Gedeón?-

El mismo que viste y calza-contesto el del otro lado de la línea.

¿Ya encontraste empleo por lo de tu castigo?-

Agh, tenias que recordármelo-

Solo dímelo-

No, aun no, ¿Por qué?-

Yo…necesito encontrar un empleo temporal-por favor que no me pregunte el porque-y me preguntaba si podríamos encontrar uno juntos.

Claro, ¿porque no?-su respuesta no se izo esperar.

Genial.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar al centro de peaceville nos encontramos en frente de un pequeño establecimiento con el nombre "empleos temporales" que irónico no. Al entrar y esperar por nuestro turno un hombre nos llamo a ambos, así que entramos a su despacho.

¿Que quieren?-pregunto el hombre con clara irritación en la voz.

Am, un empleo-solté con irania.

Y yo quiero encontrar a una mujer que no cambie su número telefónico después de la primera cita-gruño con el mismo tono. Y eso a mí que me importaba.

Pues que tenga suerte-

¿Bien que habilidades tienen?-pregunto volteándose al computador.

Bajo, violín y un poco de todo-

Pues, se cocinar y casi lo mismo que ella-

Bien, que tenemos aquí-dijo tecleando algo-que ay aquí, tengo encargado de baños, cavador de zanjas oh pueden limpiar a los elefantes en el circo-al decir eso ultimo puso una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

Guau, todo suena maravilloso-espete con sarcasmo.

Tiene un trabajo que no sea, no sé…repulsivo-pregunto Gedeón resaltando la ultima palabra.

Y queremos uno que page demasiado-lo secunde.

Y yo quiero conocer una mujer que no cambie su número tras la primera cita-estoy empezando a creer que es tipo tiene grabes problemas para encontrar una mujer.

Si, eso ya lo dijo antes-dijo Gedeón con desesperación.

Eso me pasa todo el tiempo, díganme que ay de malo en mi-grito suplicándonos una respuesta.

Solo queremos un empleo-el hombre suspiro resignado y busco de nuevo en el computador.

Bueno, escuche, tengo dos empleos para la banda de la fabrica de pescado. ¿Tanto glamur es suficiente para ti?-

Bien ¿y que debemos hacer?-pregunte interesada.

Se dedicaran a ensamblar paquetes de sushi para su distribución en supermercados locales, les pagaran 18 dólares la hora a cada uno-

Soy una chica-dije ligeramente enojada.

¿Aceptamos?-exclamo Gedeón (se pronuncia Gideón) mientras me sostenía el brazo para no matar a ese sujeto.

Si si, aja, yupi yupi-sarcástico el hombre nos entrego una hoja-esta es la dirección, lleguen mañana en la mañana a las 8 en punto.

Allí estaremos- espetamos los dos felices y salimos de ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

Escuchen-dijo la mujer que nos explicaría lo que tendríamos que hacer-aquí es donde empacamos el sushi, cuando se encienda la luz verde el sushi saldrá de esa banda hacia allá-apunto los extremos de la gran maquina frente a nosotros-su trabajo es tomar la piezas de sushi y ponerlas en estos contenedores así y luego pondrán el contenedor en la banda así, 6 piezas de sushi por contenedor. Ahora si una sola pieza sin caja ya estarán despedidos y los echaremos por la puerta-su rostro cebero cambio por uno más duce-¿alguna duda?

Am si…-

¡No tengo tiempo para las dudas, sentados!-grito y nosotros por miedo lo hicimos. Tsk, bipolar-¡que rueden los royos!

Regresare en 2 minutos a evaluar su desempeño-amenazo y salió por la puerta.

Puff empaquetar sushi así o más fácil-alardeo Gedeón.

Ya lo creo-de un extremo empezó a salir el sushi, esto era fácil-oh si esto es tan difícil.

Si, tal ves no sea el empleo más maravilloso del mundo, pero si que ganaremos mucho dinero-

Oye detén ese de allá-señale una pieza que empezaba a llegar hacia el otro extremo.

Lo tengo, lo tengo-

Guau, no te parece que esto va un poco rápido-la banda comenzando a avanzar con mayor intensidad-¡podrían bajarle un poquito!

Laney, ayúdame con los royos-dijo empezando a alterarse.

Ya los tengo-Gedeón comenzó a ponerse barios pedazos de sushi en su boca.

¡Que no se vallan, que no se pacen?-

Tome barios pedazos y los lance al techo.

Mira Gedeón, se pegan-exclame con entusiasmo.

Ah, si-agarramos la piezas y juntos empezamos a aventarlos hacia a riba. Sonó la alarma y se empezó a parar la maquina.

Rápido ya viene la bruja- advertí.

Apresúrate-escondimos lo que quedaba, Gedeón se echo a la boca más sushi y nos acomodamos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Excelente, están haciendo un buen trabajo-nos felicito y grito-¡aceleren un poco más!-salió del pequeño cuarto y Gedeón saco todo lo que tenia en la boca.

¡Acelerar!-estallamos ambos.

¡Por favor, pueden rebajarlo un poco, solo somos dos!-

Ay no, se están despegando-y si afirmativamente lo estaban haciendo.

Tengo sushi en sima-chille comenzando a tener pánico.

¡Ya lo se!-

Y si repreguntan, ¿abran podido quedarse con el trabajo? No, no lo hicimos. Cuando la mujer entro y vio el completo desastre que aviamos provocado, nos grito un par de cosas que no podría contar en público y si, como lo dijo: nos sacaron a la fuerza de allí.

Intentamos hacer unas cuantas cosas más, pero aun así, no logramos que nos contrataran, ni siquiera los que aquel hombre raro nos propuso. Así gamas lograría sacarme de encima a Mitch y lo más importante, ayudar a mamá.

Somos un asco total-concluí mientras me acostaba en la cama de Dimitri. Cuando terminamos de descartar los trabajos nos dirigimos al departamento donde se hospedaban.

No cabe duda-

A si que…-dimití entro a la habitación con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro-¿no encontraron trabajo?

No-contestamos ambos sin animo.

Ja, ambos apestan-

Si Dimitri, gracias por tu gran comprensión-dije sarcástica-sabemos que somos unos inútiles.

No, estoy hablando en cerio, apestan a pescado, deberían ir a darse una buena ducha-aclaro sin dejar de sonreír. Y tenía razón, apestábamos a sushi podrido.

.

.

.

.

**FIN POV LANEY.**

**POV 1 PERSONA.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

Más rápido tontos, las nacionales serán pronto y si queremos ganar tendrán que ser mucho mas rápidos-gritaba el profesor Parker desde un extremo de la pecina con el silbato en su mano-y esto va en especial para usted señor Riffin.

Ultimadamente Corey no estaba totalmente concentrado en los entrenamientos de natación, el porque de esto. No dejaba de pensar en esa extraña chica de exuberantes ojos verdes, Mitch le avía propuesto que enlistaran a todas las chicas de ojos verdes que se encontraban en el instituto y después besara a cada una de ellas asta llegar a la susodicha, idea en la cual kin no estaba muy de acuerdo pues consideraba que esa era una gran falta de incesantes de su parte, puesto que eso seria jugar sucio con el corazón de aquellas pobres chicas. Además, ¿paraqué lo aria?

Después de terminar el entrenamiento se dirigieron a las duchas para ir asía la ultima clase del día. El maestro se avía ido asique tendrían la ultima hora libre.

.

.

.

.

**EN LOS PACILLOS.**

Y que, ya te decidiste por mi idea-comento Mitch de repente.

En verdad, yo sigo creyendo que eso no es una buena idea-replico Kin-además…

Vamos Kin no seas pesado, de que otra forma Corey averiguara quien fue la chica-interrumpió Walter, miembro de la banda, un chico rubio de ojos castaños, fornido y pedante. Uno de los chicos más populares, claro, después de Corey y Mitch.

Exacto-apoyo Mitch.

No lo sé…-pareció considerarlo, miro a kin que con los ojos de decía-no lo agás-después paso los ojos hacia Mitch y Walter, sonrió y dijo: lo are-Kin bufo resignado y los otros 2 unieron sus puños triunfante.

Bien hecho amigo, ya veras que funcionara-lo animo Walter dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Tal vez seria divertido.

¿De que hablan muchachos?-pregunto Keytlin posicionándose al lado de Corey. Demonios.

De nada que te importe querida prima-

Corey, dile algo-chillo pidiendo apoyo de su parte y enredando sus brazos en los de el.

Lo siento Keytlin, pero tiene razón-dijo soltándose de ella. Molesta por no recibir su ayuda refunfuño y se marcho enfurecida.

Laney caminaba por los pacillos del instituto para dirigirse al baño cuando keytlin pasó junto a ella golpeándola con el hombro.

Fíjate por donde vas taponcito-grito echando chispas y despareció del corredor.

Se dice compromiso-al voltearse para ir hacia los sanitarios se encontró con la mirada de Mitch, el cual se despidió de corey, kin y Walter para ir de tras de ella.

Diablos-que mala suerte tenía. Se dio la media vuelta para escapar de ahí pero Mitch no se lo permitió.

Creo que tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-informo con su sonrisa típica.

No me voy acostar contigo-mascullo como respuesta.

Y quien dijo que yo quería eso-mintió, rayos, de verdad que esa chica es inteligente, pero disimulo sonriendo.

Se como son los chicos como tu, todos son iguales-

Hm, pues yo no-mintió.

Solo dime ya lo que quieres que haga-pidió seria mientras rodaba los ojos.

¿Siempre vas directo al grano?-pregunto con sonrisa petulante.

Si, es uno de mis defectos-se defendió y ordeno-habla ahora o calla para siempre.

Okay-dijo levantando las manos en forma de disculpa.

Y bien, ¿que esperas?-el sonrió una vez más y por fin se decidió a hablar.

Una cita, aunque creo que eso ya te lo esperabas-

Si, y no creo que sea lo único que esperes de mi-espeto y enrollo sus brazos en el contorno del abdomen.

Y un por segunda vez me eh quedado maravillo-aplaudió encantado-pero si, tienes razón, no es lo único que espero de ti.

Cla…-

Pero lo que piensas no es lo que quiero-mintió una ves más, y sonrió fingiendo inocencia.

¿Que es?-

Un beso-soltó así como así.

Eso si me lo esperaba-

Oh, ¿ya esperabas que te pidiera algo así?-

Soy muy intuitiva-alardeo sonriendo.

Si, eso ya lo avía notado-comento y prosiguió -mañana en mi casa habrá una fiesta.

¿Más?-pregunto incrédula.

Si, es parte de ser popular e increíblemente atractivo-alardeo petulante-entonces te espero ahí-se acerco a su rostro y susurro-no faltes-sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue.

Lo veo y no lo creo-dijo kon apareciendo de quien sabe donde-¿porque aceptaste?

¡kon! De donde demonios saliste-grito con el pulso acelerado por la sorpresa y el susto.

¡Eso no importa ahora, es Mitch -insistió perturbado-el chico que obtiene todo lo que quiere.

Eso ya lo sé-aclaro-pero no tengo otra opción-se encogió de hombros.

Y que aras si…tú sabes, te quiera hacer algo-exalto preocupado.

Oh, venga-dijo golpeando amistosamente su brazo-soy laney penn, se defenderme sola.

Eso no te salvara-

Soltó una risita.

Eres como un hermano mayor, lo savias-

Claro, soy un buen hermano mayor-agrego sonriendo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Iba a poner también lo de la cita en este capitulo, pero una parte de mi decía que mejor lo pusieran en el siguiente (la parte mala).**

**Hubiera subido este capitulo antes pero tengo dos buenas razones por no haberlo echo.**

**La primera: como ya avía dicho anteriormente el internet no es mío, es de mi tío y lo apagan constantemente.**

**Y la segunda: e estado leyendo un nuevo libro y eso me tiene atrapada completamente en el, es en pdf por lo cual, como mi cel es medio chafa, tengo que leerlos en la lap y eso me da menos tiempo de hacer las cosas.**

**Otra cosa que quiero decir (de nuevo) es sobre la continuación de "love me like you do" solo obtuve respuesta de Gumx, asique necesito saber las suyas, en el caso de que digan que si quieren una, necesitare un poquito de su ayuda. **

**CGLOP (lo abrevie, pero tú sabes quien eres):)**

**No te preocupes, no lo dejare, lo seguiré aunque me cueste la vida (nah ni tanto, pero lo intentare)**

**CARRIS:**

**No se si esto haiga sido lo que pensabas que pasaría, pero bueno, y si acertaste, corey estuvo cerca.**

**Ese pillín.**

**Les gusto o no?**

**Aplausos o ji tomatazos, acepto lo que sea.**

**Reviews.**

**dispensen la mala ortografia. **


	7. Chapter 7

Muy bien, esta decidido, trina y yo te acompañaremos a esa fiesta y vigilaremos que Mitch mantenga las manos quietas-

La decisión en las palabras de kon la animaron un poco. Por lo menos tendría un poco de apoyo.

Por cierto, Gedeón nos dijo a todos que buscabas empleo-

Si, pero no encontramos uno por el cual seamos buenos-

Ya veo-

¡Laney!-grito Dimitri que se encontraba corriendo asía a ellos junto con Gedeón.

¿Que pasa?-

En…con…tramos un trabajo…que tal ves funcione-dijo Dimitri jadeando por haber corrido asta ellos.

¿Enserio?-pregunto con los ojos iluminados.

Si-respondió levantando una hoja-pero tenemos que darnos prisa si no quieres que les ganen el empleo.

Entonces que estamos esperando, corran-dando saltitos de alegría se paro de puntitas y poso un beso en la mejilla de Dimitri el cual ladeo un poco la cabeza para sentir un poco aquellos labios que tanto a querido probar para que después ella saliera corriendo del instituto totalmente feliz de la vida.

Pongo todo el esfuerzo y solo recibo ternura-suspiro resignado.

Que estas esperando, corre-grito laney desde el auto el cual se encontraba estacionado afuera del instituto.

.

.

.

.

¿Un maid caffé latte? ¿Están hablando enserio?-gruño ente dientes notablemente molesta.

Hum, si-dijeron Dimitri y Gedeón encendiéndose detrás de kon por miedo a que los fuera asesinar en ese momento.

Tra-tranquilízate-

Vamos laney-interrumpió kon interponiéndose en el camino de los chicos y laney-solo están tratando de ayudar.

Okey, ya, me calmo-

Frente a ellos se encontraba un pequeño local, al entrar dos chicas vestidas de maids los saludaron cortésmente mientras asían una pequeña reverencia.

En que podemos ayudarlos amos-

Vinimos por el anuncio, supimos que buscaban nuevos trabajadores, asique decidimos probar suerte-

Si pero…el trabajo es para chicas-comunico una que al parecer era la gerente.

No es paro nosotros-comento Dimitri insultado y avergonzado-es para ella.

Y yo vengo para el trabajo de chef-

Yo solo vine a acompañarlos-

Lo siento no quería hacerlos sentir insultados-calmo la chica sintiéndose culpable.

No se preocupe-la tranquilizo laney.

Esta bien, me calmare, entonces vienes por el trabajo de mesera-

Si, pero antes de aceptar necesitamos saber de cuanto será el pago-

18 dólares el medio tiempo-comunico con una sonrisa-para ambos.

Valla, eso es genial-espetaron Gedeón y laney encantados.

Entonces aceptan-

Claro-afirmaron.

Me alegra que sea así-exclamo alegremente. Rayos esa chica parecía una pequeña niña-será un placer tenerlos aquí-tomo las manos de laney y empezó a dar brinquitos de felicidad. Los chicos y laney por otra parte reían nerviosamente.

.

.

.

.

Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma-

Frente al espejo, laney miraba petrificada su reflejo. Y es que como no hacerlo cuando se encontraba vestida con un vestido corto con encajes. A no pero eso no era lo peor, no, era un vestido de sirvienta (o mas bien maid). Nadie y repito nadie le avía dicho que tendría que usar algo como eso. Bueno, menos mal que no tendría que usar tacones, en su lugar llevaba puestas unas botas largas que le llegaban a las rodillas.

Claro que no, es un maid caffé latte-aviso la gerente que estaba igualmente vestida-o casi lo olvido, cuando vallas a las mesas para pedir las órdenes tienes que decir cordialmente, que es lo que desea ordenar amo.

Genial, también tendría que ser un perro.

Entendiste-

Fuerte y claro-

Entonces, te esperare allá afuera para que comiences con tus labores-y con esto ultimo la gerente salió del vestidor de mujeres dejando a una laney totalmente resignada.

Bien, todo sea por sacarnos del hoyó-se dijo así misma en el espejo dándose ánimos-solo medios tiempos y temporalmente.

Suspiro sonoramente y salió de ese lugar.

Ya afuera los chicos a acepción de kon se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Asique…así es como te ves con vestido-comento Dimitri totalmente embelesado por lo hermosa que laney se veía (aunque sea con ropa de sirvienta)

Te ves…muy…bien-continuo Gedeón-supongo.

A que te refieres con, supongo-dijo imitando lo ultimo con voz grave y posicionando sus manos en las caderas.

Laney…serás mi futura hermanita menor, que quieres que te diga-

**BARIAS HORAS DESPUES.**

Tal ves ese trabajo no fuera tan bueno como otros, pero si que ayudaría en mucho. En si no tenia mucho esfuerzo, solo tenia que servir las ordenes y… claro tomarlas.

La hora de salir se acercaba y lo ultimo que abría que hacer era sacar la basura.

Espero poder acostumbrarme a esto-dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio, de echo retiraba lo dicho. Si que era cansado ese trabajo-necesito el dinero.

Wow-

Se sorprendió al escuchar esto y cuando se volteo para ver quien era su rostro cambio a uno de petrificación.

Frente a ella se encontraba corey recargándose en la barda.

La verdad corey no tenia rumbo fijo, solo se decidió a la tarea de caminar hacia donde sus piernas lo llevaran. Nunca se imagino que vería a una laney vestida de sirvienta.

Que sorpresa tan… inesperada-se burlo.

¿Que estas asiendo aquí?-pregunto casi gritando.

La calle es libre, puedo ir a donde yo quiera-contesto encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, la verdad es que se veía tan…como decirlo sin que se ofendiera….a ya se, patética-¿porque estas vestida a si?

Es mi vida, puedo vestirme como se me de la regalada gana-respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.

¿Cómo sirvienta?-se burlo una vez más.

Hum…si, incluso como sirvienta-

Ya veo-

Si. Y si me disculpas, tengo que volver a dentro-se dio la media vuelta y entro de regreso, (si, porque si pongo, se metió pa`dentro, pues la verdad no)

Serró la puerta tras de si y se deslizo por esta asta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Tsk, que mala suerte-

Laney, ya estas lista para irnos-grito alguien en la puerta del vestidor.

¡En unos minutos estaré lista!-

.

.

.

.

**POV LANEY.**

Si que fue cansado-

Al llagar' a casa me deslice en el sofá, la verdad es que avía sido una tarde agotadora.

¿Cariño?-

¿Mamá?-me sorprendió que estuviera aquí a estas horas, normalmente estaba llegando demasiado tarde y cuando no, se quedaba casi toda la noche en la oficina-¿Qué haces aquí?

Hoy acabe mucho antes de trabajar, asique decidí venir a descansar un poco-

Un poco de descanso siempre es bueno-comente.

Si, ¿y tu porque llegaste tan tarde?-

Ehm, ahora que estamos en ese tema-me aclare la garganta-yo…tengo un trabajo nuevo.

¿! Que ¡?-

Que conseguí un trabajo de medio…-

No, no me refiero a esa clase de ques-

Por favor mamá, ambas sabemos que tú no vas a poder con todo. Tenia que ayudarte. No iba a quedarme con los brazos cruzados-

Pero este no es tu problema...-

Ya se que no lo es, deacuerdo. Pero tampoco es tuyo-la interrumpí. Jamás dejaría que ella cargara con todo el peso. Y todo por la culpa de ese hombre al que llamaba padre.

Aun no tienes la suficiente edad. ¿Y que tal tus estudios?-

Estaré bien, ten fe en mí. Por favor-dije tomando sus manos.

Medio tiempo he-suspiro resignada-solo promete que no ignoraras los estudios.

No lo are. Te lo aseguro-la anime-ahora ve a descansar.

Si eso quieres, buenas noches-me beso la frente y subió asía su cuarto. El celular vibro en mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de…. ¿Mitch?

"_Cambio de planes, te espero en la favrica abandonada cerca de la costa"_

Como demonios abra obtenido mi número telefónico (o celular).

Tsk , si no tengo de otra.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

**EN LA TARDE.**

Faltaba poco para que trina y kon aparecieran en mi puerta. Me mire en el espejo, Estaba demasiado arreglada para mi gusto. Resulta que mi madre se entero por un pajarito parlanchín que tendría una sita con un chico y como según ella me hace falta salir más seguido con estos. Claro, fuera de la amistad, eso esta más claro que el agua. Me obligo a ponerme un vestido algo corto de color verde, cabello recogido, un poco de maquillaje y por decisión mía, converse negros.

En cuanto sepa quien fue, lo acecinare-

Aunque también debería darle las gracias por no decirle con quien iría, si supiera que la mi cita era Mitch, seguramente me aria un largo interrogatorio. Y no la culparía, después de todo Mitch es el hijo de aquel sujeto, no me sorprendería que también se enojara con migo por dejarme chantajear por el.

Tras barios minutos de espera el sonido de la bocina de un auto se dejo escuchar seguido de unos toquidos en la puerta.

Ya voy-

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con kon tomado del brazo con trina a su lado.

Soy yo-

Si, eso ya lo note, hola trina-

Cuanto tiempo sin verte laney-

Si y por lo que veo fue mucho-señale sus dientes en los que ya no avía rastros de que un día llevara brackets.

Entonces nos vamos-comento kon. Nos subimos al auto y comenzamos nuestro trayecto.

Asique-comenzó a decir trina-¿fuiste a Francia? si empre e querido ir allí. ¿Cuéntame como es?

Es un hermoso país-comencé-un lugar lleno de amor ente las parejas.

Seria grandioso ir ahí con mi osito bobito-dijo cariñosamente mientras abrazaba a kon-no lo crees amor.

Claro que si osita-

Quien se lo imaginaria, trina siendo dulce. Tal parece que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. Barios minutos después nos encontrábamos en frente de aquella fábrica abandonada.

Que lugar más raro para una fiesta.

Díganme que no están halando en cerio-trina señalo el lugar con cierta cara de asco en su rostro.-que clase de persona aria algo como eso.

Tal parece que Mitch-se burlo kon.

Solo entremos y ya, quiero que esta pesadilla acabe pronto-comunique.

Desde afuera se podían ver varios chicos con bebidas alcohólicas platicando con otras chicas. Al entrar pude divisar a corey besándose con una chica para después soltarla y seguir con otra que estaba a su lado (ambas de ojos verdes), desvié la cara rápidamente no quería ver eso. Valla patán resulto ser.

Laney. Viniste…-de entre la multitud Mitch emergió con una sonrisa la cual se desvaneció al ver a kon y trina a mi lado-y acompañada.

Si, espero que eso no te moleste-

Claro que no-podía escuchar la clara irritación en su voz-mientras no nos molesten no abra ningún problema.

Lo dudo mucho-susurro kon entre dientes, aun así parece que Mitch logro escucharlo.

De verdad vas a salir con este chico-me susurro trina en el oído y yo solo asentí.

Supongo que kon ya te dijo porque, no tengo de otra-

Si y también debo decirte que te cuides, conozco bien a ese chico. El bobo de mi hermano no se da cuenta, pero es un completo patán-

Eso no necesitas decírmelo, con solo ver su rostro uno se puede dar cuenta-

Bueno, laney-comenzó a decir Mitch-se supone que esto era una cita, asique…-miro a hacia ambos chicos a mi lado-apreciaría que nos dejaran solos.

Eso quisi…-interrumpí a kon poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Solo hazlo-dije señalando asía otro lado y el soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación-estaré bien.

Vamos kon, laney puede encargarse-intervino trina tomándolo de la mano.

Te estaré vigilando-y con eso se fueron.

Es mi imaginación o no le agrado-inquirió.

La segunda parece más probable-conteste burlonamente.

Touch-puso su mano en el pecho pretendiendo parecer ofendido-acabas de dañar mi ego.

Si claro-afirme sarcásticamente.

¿Quieres tomar algo?-pregunto.

Ya te dije que no bebo-

Lo sé, me refería aun refresco o ponche-aclaro este.

Un refresco estaría bien-afirme.

Entonces un refresco será-se dio la vuelta y camino hacia las bebidas.

No aceptes nada que te de Mitch-dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

¿Kin?-

Mitch es reconocido por sus mañas, una de ellas es poner cosas de dudosa procedencia en las bebidas-

¿Cosas de dudosa procedencia?-pregunte sin entender.

Drogas y ese tipo de cosas-contesto. Iba a reírme y decirle que era una perfecta estupidez, pero conociendo a Mitch podría ser capas de eso y más.

Gracias, lo tendré en mente-le asegure.

Será mejor que lo agás-

Y ya volví, aquí tienes…-Mitch nos miro por un instante a kin y a mi-¿interrumpo algo?

No-kin me miro-nada-y se fue.

Eso fue extraño, aquí esta tu bebida-extendió el beso de refresco e inmediatamente dude en si tomarlo o no-¿Qué?

Am es que…-rayos no se ocurría nada-no te vallas a enojar pero…ya no tengo ganas.

Me miro a los ojos y luego al baso y dijo:

Como gustes-y lo dejo en una mesa cercana-¿gustas bailar?-señalo la pista de baile donde muchas parejas entre ellas corey y otra chica castaña estaban bailando muy cerca unos de los otros y me retorcí imaginándome estar en esa situación junto a Mitch. No era para nada bonita.

No gracias, no, no se bailar-

Vamos, no es tan difícil-dijo jalándome del brazo. Llevándome asta la pista, me tomo las caderas con sus manos atrayéndome hacia a el. Ni siquiera me moví, pero sentí una gran necesidad de hacerlo a un lado y eso fue lo que ice.

Por favor, no insistas-

Como quieras-pude ver en su mirada irritación la cual no duro mucho pues en segundos una sonrisa abarco en su cara -que te parece si vamos a un lugar más…privado-sugirió.

No se si eso fuera una muy buena idea, pero igualmente no me apetecía quedarme en ese lugar.

Bien-el sonrió.

Entonces que estamos esperando-caminamos escaleras abajo pasando por dos puertas-por aquí.

Increíble-me voltio hacia a el y dije sarcástica-si que te lo pensaste muchas beses.

Se que no es mucho pero, bueno, es una favrica abandonada que esperabas-

No lo se, algo…-observe el lugar para encontrar las palabras correctas-más adecuado.

El lugar no tenia más que un sofá andrajoso, paredes completamente desnudad con la pintura totalmente degradada y con unas cuantas velas.

Porque no vienes aquí-dándole unas palmaditas al sofá-vamos, yo no muerdo.

Mire el lugar que señalo y sin mucha opción, me senté junto a el.

Escucha-me rasque la cabeza algo nerviosa por lo que iba a decir-nunca e salido con un chico en una cita, asique…-me aclare la garganta- no se lo que se hace en estas ocasiones.

Enserio-espeto mirándome de arriba hacia abajo y su sonrisa se volvió lobuna-no se nota.

Pues así es-

Entonces yo te enseñare-se acerco peligrosamente a mi rostro.

No me siento muy cómoda con esto-

Que mal, pero, no se si recuerdas nuestro contrato-¿contrato? ¿Que contrato? A si ese contrato.

Si eso lo se perfectamente-

¿Entonces que esperas?-se insinuó-creo que es hora de pagar.

No muy segura de hacerlo me acerque a su rostro. _Entre más rápido mejor, _pensé. Pero en lugar de besarlo en los labios me desvié hacia su mejilla y ahí deposite el beso.

Listo, me voy, que tengas una linda velada-me levante rápidamente pero antes de correr el me detuvo por el brazo atrayéndome denuda al sofá-que haces, ya terminamos.

No esto aun no a terminado-negó bruscamente-tu me prometiste un beso y eso es lo que obtendré.

Si lo ice-afirme-pero no especificaste exactamente donde lo querías-sonreí con entusiasmo.

Su semblante se volvió obscuro.

No te agás la tonta-me aventó bocarriba acial el sofá. Con cada brazo arriba de mi cabeza, poso su cuerpo encima del mío y me sostuvo las piernas con las zullas, teniéndome completamente a su merced.

Si me tocas-advertí.

¿Qué?-alzo una ceja con burla-te tengo completamente encerrada.

Gritare-

Grita todo lo que quiera, nadie va a escucharte-

AYUDA! ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE-grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero por más que lo hacia, efectivamente nadie me escucharía.

AYUDAAAAA!-grito el burlándose-lo ves, la música es muy fuerte y contando con que estamos aquí abajo, nada funcionara.

Alégate de mí-

Me pregunto lo que encontrare debajo de ese vestido-haciendo caso omiso a mi advertencia, se inclino hasta llegar a mi cuello donde soplo causándome un estremecimiento. Para después lamer mi mejilla y susurrar en mi oído-averigüémoslo.

No te atreverías-

No estés tan segura-y sin decir otra cosa más, arremetió contra mi boca. Besándome libero una de mis manos pero antes de que pudiera sacármelo de encima la tomo con la otra sometiéndome.

Nunca avía estado tan asustada como me encontraba ahora. En un intento por lograr respirar, abrí mi poca para dar una bocanada de aire. Grabe error, pues Mitch aprovecho esa gran oportunidad pare meter su impertinente lengua en mi cavidad bucal y con su mano libre, no dejaba de tocarme.

_Por favor, alguien que me ayude._

Deslizo su mano por debajo de la falda del vestido y prosiguió a meter su mano ente mis bragas. A no, eso si que no. No se de donde saque las fuerzas, tal vez fue porque me asqueaba que asiera eso. Rápidamente arremetí en contra de su lengua mordiéndola para que me soltara de una vez por todas.

¿Me mordiste la lengua?-me libero de su agarre y se tapo la boca con sus manos, se podía ver una línea de sangre sobresaliendo de la boca-asique te gusta ser ruda he, esta me la pagaras-se acerco de nuevo a mi rostro, antes de que me besara nuevamente le di una patada en la entrepierna.

Maldita perra-se alejo de mí tomando su zona golpeada. Me acomode el vestido y Salí corriendo rápidamente de ese lugar, subí las escalera y con la adrenalina a mil por hora abrí las puertas. Al entrar al cuarto donde estaba la fiesta, mire a todas partes para ver si encontraba a kon y trina pero no los encontré por ningún lado.

Pasando por barios chicos en la pista los encontré bailando abrazados mientras se besaban (una canción lenta).

Kon podemos irnos-

¿Qué? No tiene mucho que llegamos-

Por favor kon-suplique casi de rodillas, ellos me miraron extrañados y después asintieron.

Salimos de la favrica abandonada y nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Ya adentro trina pregunto:

Pasó algo-

Yo…solo quería irme-

Mientes-sentencio.

¿Mitch te toco?-pregunto kon. Al no responder le confirme lo sucedido-ese hijo de…las pagara.

No espera-lo detuve antes de que saliera del auto para hacer algo estúpido-no lo agás.

De que estas hablando, ese idiota te toco-

Solo vámonos quieres-

No, no me iré asta que le de su merecido-

Por favor kon, solo llévame a casa-suplique reteniendo unas lagrimas.

¡kon!-lo regaño trina-solo conduce a su casa.

Bien-dijo relajándose, prendió el motor y condujo hacia mi casa. Ente, subí a mi cuarto y ahí me encerré lanzándome a mi cama echa un ovillo.

Me ciento sucia-llore sin parar-sucia.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Muy bien asta aquí llegue. Lo subí un poco tarde pero es que hace una semana se fue la luz, ahora si, como diría la canción de Juanes "se fue la luz en todo el barrio" literalmente se fue en todo, salías a la calle y se veía completamente oscuro. Ocurre que me encontraba haciendo el capitulo cuando se apago mi laptop y se borro todo.**

**Información: **

**No continuare el fic "love me like you do" PERO si are otro one-shot. Espérenlo. Y esta vez si abra algo especia. En una manera hipotética, si laney y corey estuvieran embarazados ¿Qué les gustaría que fueran o fuera, nene o nena, dos o uno? RECUERDEN HIPOTETICO. **

**Gracias por su opinión corey y laney alias juli y roronoazoro lover.**

**Guest:**

**Te juro que tu idea me llamaba, era demasiado tentadora. Pero aun no es el momento. Definitivamente la usare (risa maquiavélica)**

**Carris:**

**Muchos tenquius linda (o como se escriba)**

**Lokis:**

**¿Puedo decirte así cierto? ¿No? Aquí esta la continuación.**

**Gomx :**

**Te juro que pensé que cuando me dijiste que tal vez actualizarías me puse a brincar como loca. Esa laney es una maquina de matar o de patear traseros.**

**Hinevampire:**

**Gracias, de echo tuve que ver el capitulo de "amo el sushi" para escribirlo porque ya no recordaba que más pasaba, y como vez, laney es una maid. Ya tenia planeado más o menos algo así pero no me decidía si ponerlo o no.**

**Ahora si, asta la próxima.**

**Bye.**

**Dispensen la ortografía.**

**Reviews o pelotazos.**


	8. Chapter 8

El sonido de las gotas de agua caer de la regadera inundaba todo el baño. La noche pasada Laney no avía podido dormir la mayoría de esta, serraba los ojos y lo veía nuevamente todo.

Por la madrugada cuando por fin pudo dormir un sueño izo que despertara rápidamente mientras jadeaba y respiraba entrecortadamente, el cuerpo sudoroso empapaba la mayoría de su ropa, esto le izo darse cuenta que seria mejor darse una larga ducha.

Pasando el estropajo múltiples beses por todo su cuerpo se repetía una y otra vez que se encontraba sucia. Demonios, se maldecía, no debió haber aceptado o por lo menos debió de darle una buena tunda al bastardo que tubo la osadía de tocarla.

Pero por el amor de dios, estaba asustada, cuando te asustas el pánico no te deja pensar claramente. ¿Que se supone que tendría haber echo? Le dio su buena patada en sus partes más privadas.

Ouch-se quejo.

Estaba tan sumida entre sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que tan fuerte tallaba. Barias gotas de sangre bajaban sobre su nívea piel y terminaban en la blanca bañera manchándola de eso color carmesí que tanto caracterizaba a la sangre.

Tengo parar-se dijo así misma derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

_Pero aun me siento sucia, _pensó. Se dejo caer minuciosamente dentro de la bañera y acomodo sus piernas en posición fetal. _Cálmate Laney, cálmate._

Y ahora que pasaría. Por lo que le han contado sus amigos, Mitch en cierto modo es peligroso, el no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y más aparte ahora que no pudo obtener lo que quería.

Laney, cariño-la madre de Laney tocaba la puerta del baño, no hace mucho que ella avía llegado a su casa del trabajo-llevas como una hora ahí adentro. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Rayos, tanto tiempo llevaba metida dentro del baño, ni siquiera se avía dado cuenta, si que se va el tiempo volando.

¿Laney?-

Ahm…no te preocupes mamá, yo…-dio un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. No quería alarmarla-…esto bien. Saldré en unos minutos.

.

.

.

.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUES.**

Una semana, todo una semana en la que no avía vuelto a cruzar palabra ni mirada con Mitch ¿Qué raro, no? A lo que se decía de el ya hubiera ido a reclamarle. O tal vez se equivocaba, ¡no! Claro que no, Ese chico estaba completamente loco. La semana avía pasado rápidamente junto al trabajo y la escuela, trabajo escuela trabajo escuela. Nada más que eso. Nada importante.

¡Laney¡-grito la gerente abrazándola mientras se hiperventilaba y lloriqueaba.

Who, who, ¿que pasa?-

Es que….ellos….y luego….¡nooooo!-okay, ahora si que no entendió nada.

Ok, ok, primero cálmese y después habla claramente-dijo tomándola de los hombros para retirarla un poco-inhale, exhale-la tranquilizo-ahora si, puede decirme lo que le inquieta.

Nos están robando los clientes-

¿Qué? ¿En donde?-

Allí en frente-la galo de la mano y la saco a la calle señalando asía al frente.

Desde hace un tiempo el local de enfrente estaba en venta. Afuera de este avían un montón de hombres metiendo barios muebles y arriba del local se encontraba un letrero en el cual decía "café latte miusic" _ah no, eso si que no._

Por favor Laney, tienes que ayudarme-suplico la gerente.

No se preocupe, lo hare-le aseguro. Camino hasta cruzar la calle y se paro gusto en medio de la puerta obstruyendo el paso.

¿Que demonios creen que están haciendo?-

Hum, meter los muebles-respondo uno de los hombres con clara obviedad.

Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a: ¿Por qué?-reclamo.

Eso tendrás que preguntárselo al dueño-

Ah si, y quien es el dueño-

Mi padre-contesto alguien a sus espaldas. Al voltearse ni siquiera lo podía creer.

¿Tu?- pregunto incrédula. Frente a ella se encontraba Mitch con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. Su mirada vagó de arriba hacia abajo en el atuendo que laney usaba y otra sonrisa completamente lobuna se dibujo en sus labios. Le gustaba lo que sus ojos veían.

Lindo atuendo-

Que…que crees que estas haciendo-ella no quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar tartamudear.

Trabajar, no es obvi…-

Me refiero a porque aquí-lo interrumpió firmemente.

¿Qué?-miro con fingida incredulidad a cada lado-a caso crees que…¡no!...piensas que esto es una especie de venganza-después de esto subió su mano asía el corazón y añadió con aires dramáticos-me duele que pienses así de mi.

Porque…aquí-demando una repuesta.

Creo que ambos sabemos cual es la respuesta-susurro muy cerca de ella y formo una sonrisa tan hipócrita como lo era el.

En donde quieres que pongamos los…-interrumpió Walter llegando junto con Corey y kin-…instrumentos.

Arriba del escenario-señalo aun sin dejar de ver a Laney.

¿Laney?-pregunto extrañado Kin viendo su uniforme. Porque rayos esta vestida así.

¿Interrumpimos algo?-ahora pregunto Walter.

No/si-contestaron Laney y Mitch al mismo tiempo.

¿No o si?-pregunto nuevamente Walter. Laney fijo su mirada en Corey quien durante todo ese tiempo no articulo ni una sola palabra. Seguramente el se lo debió haber dicho.

No-respondió Laney rápidamente antes de que Mitch hablara y se retiro de ese lugar.

¿Que paso aquí?-Kin pidió respuestas. Mitch sonrió.

Nada-

.

.

.

.

¿Y que paso? ¿Que te dijo?-

No van a irse-contesto a la gerente.

¿Los conoces?-

Es…un compañero de la escuela-

Oigan, ¿porque ese chico Mitch puso un cafe latte si ya están ustedes aquí?-pregunto Dimitri entrando por la puerta con el resto de los chicos (y chicas).

Ni ide…-respondió Gedeón siendo interrumpido por alguien nuevo en la puerta.

Es por uno de sus berrinches-

¿Kin?-pregunto Laney-¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a…-

Olvida eso, ¿a que te refieres con uno de sus berrinches?-interrumpió Dimitri.

Solo lo esta haciendo para atraer la atención de Laney, al parecer la cierta manera de rechazo por su parte, esta asiendo que Mitch intente otras maneras para hacerle entender que el no aceptara un no como respuesta-

¿Una nueva forma de coquetear? No tenia idea-

A si que…-hablo Gedeón poniendo su dedo en la barbilla-…estas diciendo ¿que este chico esta flechado por Laney?

Si, en efecto-

Whooo, pequeña Laney, no tenia idea de que fueras una rompe corazones-añadió revolviendo el cabello de Laney.

¿Y cuando fue que le rechazaste?-argumento Dimitri con un imperceptible tono celoso.

Eh, bueno…esa es una historia graciosa-demonios y ella que no quería decirles lo sucedido en la fiesta de la una semana otras.

¿Laney?-o rayos, todos sin acepción la miraban interrogantes. Y ahora que les diría-¿Kin?

Hace una semana hubo una fiesta en la favrica abandonada en el centro de Peaceville-dijo no muy seguro si era bueno mencionarlo-te vi correr junto con mi hermano, supongo que paso algo mientras estabas con el ¿cierto?

¿Fiesta? ¿De que fiesta hablas? ¿Y como que fuiste a una fiesta con Mitch? Pero sobre todo…¿Qué fue lo que paso?-ahora si estaba frita.

Eh…bueno…yo…-_piensa, piensa, rayos_ nada, no avía nada-maldición-Kin se las pagaría caro.

¿Qué?-

No paso nada-respondió y fulmino a Kin con la mirada para después endulzarla-Kin ¿podemos hablar en privado?-pidió dulcemente.

No, aquí este bien-agito las manos en señal de negación mientras reía nerviosamente.

En privado-su cálida sonoriza aun no se desvanecía.

Oh no, yo preferiría aquí-señalo a todos los presentes-…en donde allá evidencia de los hechos.

Afuera-espeto de igual manera y luego grito colérica:-¡ahora!

Mami-fue lo único que dijo.

Hay no.

Ahora nadie sabría como fue que Kin Kagami falleció.

Y todo por andar de lengua larga.

Pero lo peor de todo era que morirá siendo demasiado joven…sin haber estudiado una carrera, sin un testamento (aunque aun no hubiera tenido bienes algunos) o haber inventado algo que sirviera u no explotara en su cara, y la peor de todas…

Ni siquiera avía dado su primer beso…

Kim.

.

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

**S. C. F**

**Muchísimas gracias, si yo también me muero por escribir el Corney. Se supone que en mi mundito de imaginación, ósea mi cerebro, lo avía catalogado por lemmon pero ahora no estoy muy segura de hacerlo así, aunque si ustedes lo quieren, pues podría ponerle. Claro no olvidare el YOLO. Si eso es corney.**

**LYNA01**

**Lo sé, esta algo cucú (loco). Igual que mi imaginación.**

**LAFAN.**

**Compartimos el mismo sentimiento. Yo también odio al maldito y gracias.**

**GUEST.**

**Ya veras que si, gracias.**

**GUMXTHIEF.**

**R: porque la morbosidad esta en el aire, TEN CUIDADO ES VIRAL. ¡UYE¡ en cuanto a Mitch, me encantaría sacarle la madre. Lastima que no tenga, la cual es poca.**

**SANDRAVALERIA. SANDIPLUS.**

**Es un hijo de playa lo sé, muchas gracias. Ya quiero ver tus actualizaciones, plisss. **

**Se que esperaban más. Pero fue lo único que salió de mi cerebro.**

**Reviews.**

**O por cierto chicas de los reviews en el one-sho "inocente" se los responderé en el siguiente one´shot. Si, aun tengo más de donde salió ese.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY hoy les traigo un capitulo más largo. Que lo disfruten**.

.

.

.

.

¡KIN¡-

¡NO PORFAVOR! No me mates-suplico hincándose en el suelo y poniendo las manos juntas mientras lloriqueaba-soy demasiado joven y bello para morir, aun no e echo grandes logros, ni siquiera e besado a una chica, me falta tanto por recorrer.

Hum, ¿Kin? Yo…-

Si quieres puedes romper todos mis preciados tubos de ensayo, asta romperme un brazo o una pierna-se levanto señalando sus extremidades con una gran sonrisa la cual inmediatamente se borro y volvió a llorar-pero no en la cara que de eso vivo-en todo ese tiempo Laney solo se limito a observan desde su lugar sin comprender nada.

Pero es que yo…-

O si quieres yo las rompo por ti, si eso es lo que…-

No voy a acecinarte o romperte la cara-lo interrumpió formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ah ¿no?-pregunto dejando de llorar.

No-

E de admitir que ganas no me faltan-

¡Oye!-

Solo estaba bromeando-

Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba.

Aun así eso no te salvas de mi furia-

Bueno, discúlpame-

Que si se te hubiera salido decirles una sola palabras más…-

Ooh, ya e dije que lo siento-se disculpo sentándose en la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso del café latte que estaba en el pequeño callejón.

Si, te escuche la primera vez-rodo los ojos.

¿Laney?-

¿Si?-

¿Puedo decirte algo y no te enojas?-pregunto con nerviosismo.

Hum…claro-contesto no muy segura.

Un pajarito me conto barias cosas…interesantes-

Aja-

Siento lo de tu padre-finalizo.

¿! Que ¡?¿ Pero quien?-frunció el seño-¡Kon! ¿Porque te lo conto?

Que Corey y tu se odien no quiere decir que Kon y yo no nos llevemos bien, somos hermanos ¿sabes?, aun así esa no es la razón-señalo-esta preocupado Laney y yo también.

Puff, eso ya lo sé-suspiro sentándose junto a el-pero eso no le daba el derecho a contarte.

¿A caso no confías en mi?-

¡Claro que si!-se tranquilizo un poco-eso solo que...-suspiró-…para mi es difícil, hablar sobre esto…no me gusta.

Te entiendo-

Ah ¿si?-

Si-respondió y se giro hacia a ella-se que jamás les dijimos sobre esto, pero-se aclaro la garganta-antes de que mamá se fuera. Papá y ella tuvieron una pelea, kon y yo no quisimos escuchar, después de todo eran cosas que la mayoría del tiempo pasaban.

Pero tu madre no esta muerta-

Pero igualmente no esta con nosotros-

Y tampoco les dejo una deuda de (cantidad indefinida)-

No, pero insisto, no la hemos visto en mucho tiempo-

¿Y porque me cuentas esto ahora? y a mi, que no ahora tienes a corey y su banda de patanes-kin soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

Porque como tú dices-la señalo con el dedo en la frente-nos resultaba incomodo hablar sobre eso. Y te lo cuento a ti porque estas pasando por algo familiar a lo mío, solo que mucho peor.

Cierto-

Además-continuo-yo sé lo tuyo y tú sabes lo mío, ¿estamos a mano-le extendió la mano?

Lo estamos-acepto gustosa.

Yyy…¿vas a contarme lo que te paso con Mitch?-pregunto sonriendo con ímpetu.

Pero claro…-contesto animada y después se puso seria-…que no. Y recapitulando-cambio de tema y golpeo en el hombro fuertemente.

Ugh, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Porque te lo mereces-

Dijiste que no me golpearías-se quejo frotando su brazo herido.

No, yo dije que no te rompería la cara o te mataría-aclaro y repuso-jamás dije algo sobre golpearte.

Eso no es justo-se cruzo de brazos haciendo un mohín-además…-

Así que aquí estas- interrumpió alguien desde el otro lado del callejón.

Era Corey.

¿Que haces aquí?-

Vine a decirte que ya vamos a empezar el ensayo, pero parece que estas ocupado-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Laney.

Claro, en un momento estoy allí-

Ahora-exclamo.

Ve con el, ¿que esperas?-le dijo Laney-no te preocupes por mi.

Bien-

Adiós-

Nos vemos luego-se despido levantándose de las escaleras y yendo directo a Corey-vamos.

.

.

.

.

Que estabas haciendo con…ella-soltó "ella" con sorna.

¿Eh?, oh ¿te refieres a Laney? Tu ex mejor amiga-señalo Kin irónico.

Tu mismo lo has dicho, tiempo pasado-

Y porque te importa tanto que hable con "ella" LANEY-

Me molesta eso es todo-

¿Porque te molesta tanto?-paro en seco deteniendo a Corey por el brazo-¿Qué fue lo que paso para que ahora la aborrezcas tanto? Siempre estuvo allí para todo.

Exacto, estuvo, antes-se paso la mano por la frente claramente irritado-no quiero hablar de esto.

En verdad no te entiendo Corey-

Entonces pregúntaselo a ella-

Oigan chicos, ¿Qué tanto esperan?-interrumpió Walter en la puerta.

Después hablaremos de esto-anuncio Kin tomando paso asta el otro.

.

.

.

.

Genial.

Justamente en donde no quería estar.

Ese lugar le traía el recuerdo de su separación con la banda.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba la casa de Corey Riffin, su antiguo mejor amigo y enamorado secreto. Uff, eso no iba ser fácil.

Y…¿que estamos esperando?-pregunto Kon que estaba arriba de la moto junto a Laney.

Supongo que nada-

Entonces…-se bajo de la moto-…vamos.

Si no tengo de otra-

Mientras tanto, Corey y Kin se encontraban en el cuarto del primer mencionado, uno haciendo la tarea y el otro estaba más ocupado en el sillón componiendo una nueva letra.

Naranja, ¿Qué rima con naranja? ¿Zanja? no-se detuvo a pensar por barios minutos mientras sostenía un lápiz y una libreta que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa para después chasquear los dedos, exclamar y escribir en la libreta-¡zonanja!

¿Que rayos estas haciendo?-pregunto Kin irritado dejando de escribir en su libreta.

Creo las personas lo llaman escribiendo una letra-

Eso ya los se-rodo los ojos-lo que trato de decir es ¿Por qué no estas haciendo tarea? Es para mañana lo recuerdas.

Si camarada, lo sé, pero estoy en algo más importante-

Puedes escribir después por que yo no voy a hacer la tarea por ti-

Yo jamás te e pedido que agás la tarea por mi-comento indignado y kin le lanzo una mirada que el ya conocía muy bien-esta bien, esta bien, solo te lo e pedido un par de beses. Que son unas cuantas beses.

Corey-

Okey, esta bien, demasiadas-

Entonces más te bale que te pongas a hacerla-amenazo y prosiguió a hacer sus deberes.

Corey esbozo una pequeña sonrisa juguetona, tomo su guitara y empezó a tocar las cuerdas.

_(El gruñón de Kin)_

_(Es todo un gruñón)_

El mencionado levanto la mirada de su libro de texto.

_(Es súper gruñón)_

Tomo el lápiz con las dos manos y lo rompe en dos partes.

(Y ahora rompe cosas, llamen al reparador de lápices)

(El sabrá que hace)

Corey-

_(Mi amigo Kin)_

_(Hace su tarea)_

_(Es la tarea)_

_(Que se hace en casa)_

_(¡Por eso se llama tarea en casa!)_

Quieres callarte ya por favor, me tienes hasta la coronilla-se levanto de su lugar tomando sus cosas caminando rumbo a la puerta-a beses no te soporto.

Tú no tienes corona-

Es una expresión figurativa-y salió del cuarto total mente fastidiado.

Gruñón-mofo burlándose y nuevamente comenzó a cantar.

_(Al gruñón de Kin)_

_(Lo tienen hasta la coronilla)_

_(Pero no es literal)_

Ya vasta-grito Kin abriendo la puerta y lanzándole el libro de hace unos minutos atrás, corey lo esquivo y esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

Sabes que solo estoy jugando, discúlpame-

Se que estas jugando, lo sé, pero a veces quisiera arráncate la cabeza-

Hay, muérdeme-se burlo. Se escucho el ruido de una motocicleta pararse e inmediatamente fue y se asomo en la ventana de su cuarto-ya llego Kon, aun no puedo creer que este saliendo con mi hermana.

Bueno el amor es siego-

Espera-¿Qué? ¿Que hacia ella ahí?

Que ocurre-

¿Porque de quien no se puede hablar, esta aquí?-dijo refiriéndose a Laney.

¿Quién? ¿Voldemort?-pregunto alzando el entrecejo.

¡No! Me refiero a…-exclamo alterado y luego susurro-Laney.

Ooh, Laney, su madre va a casarse con el padre de ese chico transferido, ¿Cómo era? Ah si, Gedeón-explico.

¿Pero que hace en mi casa?-

Tu hermana le diseñara el vestido y todo lo de su boda. Laney, Carrie, Kim y Konni serán las damas de honor-

.

.

.

.

Y yo que odiaba mi foto del anuario-anuncio Konni asqueada.

Nadie, se ve linda en este vestido-comento Laney apoyando a la rubia. Todas las chicas llevaban puesto un vestido rosa largo con una gran flor morada a un lado.

Oh vamos, no se les ve mal, es que simplemente ese no es su color-gruño trina indignada por su trabajo-si tan solo pudiéramos poner un poco de tu femeninidad-señalo a Konni-a la que parece muchachito-dijo refiriéndose sus pechos.

¿A quien le llamas muchachito?-interrogo la pelirroja y señalo sus pechos-¿que no as visto a estos bebés?

Trina, ¿no tendrás uno que no sea?...-pregunto Carrie buscando las palabras adecuadas-no sé, ¿rosa?

Sin ofender pero…el rosa no es nuestro color favorito-secundo Kim.

Ahg, bien-bramo-¿Qué color es el que prefieren.

¿Un rojo? ¿Ustedes que opinan?-

Claro/rojo será/mientras no sea rosa-

Okey, déjenme ver, que tenemos aquí-dijo trina buscando en su catalogo-que les parece este-les mostro un vestido corto rojo de encajes negros. Todas afirmaron con la cabeza.

Lo admito, es muy lindo-confeso Laney-¿y para cuando los tendrás listos?

Bueno-comenzó tomando una libreta para apuntarlo-primero necesitare tomar sus medidas, después conseguir la tela, confeccionarlos y aun me faltaría hacer lo mismo con tu madre.

Eso suena a mucho tiempo-

Si que lo es y así-

¿Ya podemos cambiarnos? No me siento a gusto con este vestido-gruño Konni.

Claro-

Genial-

Adiós trina-se despidió Corey que bajaba de su cuarto junto con Kin.

¿A donde rayos crees que vas?-lo detuvo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Hum…a caso importa-

Claro que importa, te castigue-

Por favor-bufo molesto-¿Quién te dio el permiso para castigarme?

Nuestros padres me dejaron a cargo de ti y de la casa, por lo tanto yo decido si te castigo o no-

Eso no me interesa yo decido lo que hago y lo que no, así que con permiso este no es el lugar en el que quiera estar ahora-le respondió mirando de reojo asía laney-volveré en la noche, no me esperes-informo saliendo de la casa.

Ash, no se que voy a hacer con el-refunfuño enojada.

Que idiota-siseo Carrie.

Antes no era así-su semblante cambio a uno de tristeza.

Lo que hacen las malas compañías-

**YA EN LA NOCCHE.**

En la casa de los Riffin o más bien el cuarto de trina. Después de tomar las medidas de las chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de la de pelo rosa y por petición de esta todas se quedaron para una pijamada.

¿Por que tienes el estudio en tu casa?-pregunto Laney.

Aun no consigo el dinero suficiente para comprar o rentar un local, así que, como Corey ya no ensaya con la banda aquí, decidí utilizar el garaje y una parte de la sala-explico.

Económico-

Lo sé-

Oigan, que les parece si jugamos a la botella, pero solo preguntaremos-sugirió mina que había llegado hace unos minutos atrás.

Si no ay de otra-

Claro-estuvieron de acuerdo todas.

Mina-inicio laney.

Si-

¿Como fue que tu y Nick terminaron juntos?-

Bueno, en realidad yo…lo invite a salir y de ahí todo surgió-contesto nerviosa-mi turno-giro la botella y le toco Kim-muy bien Kim ¿Quién te gusta?

Es algo difícil…yo-dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Anda dilo-

Esta bien-suspiro resignada y hablo bajito-Kin.

¿Quién?-preguntaron todas por no haber escuchado nada.

¡Kin! de acuerdo, están contentas-grito dándose por vencida.

Podrías decirlo más fuerte, creo que Kin no te escucho-se burlo Konni.

Giu, te gusta el amigo de mi tonto hermano-

A caso es tan malo-se quejo desanimada.

Claro que no, no les hagas caso-defendió Laney dándole una palmadita a Kim en la espalda.

Gracias-

¿Y porque no se lo dices?-

Porque no creo que el pueda fijarse en mi-

Seria un tonto si no lo hace, no es solo porque seas mi amiga pero, eres una chica muy linda-la tranquilizo mina.

¿De verdad creen eso?-pregunto ilusionada y todas asintieron-gracias chicas-tomo aire y güiro la botella tocándole su hermana gemela. Kim esbozo una sonrisa-dinos que fue lo que paso esa noche en la fiesta cuando llegaste completamente sonrojada-la sonrisa que hace unos momentos permanecía en la cara de la rubia se desvaneció y cambio por una de tención. Dulce venganza.

Ah pues…¿Que paso?-pregunto nerviosa, era demasiado vergonzoso. Kim asintió-¿c-cual fiesta?

La de san Valentín-

¡Oh esa fiesta!-chasque los dedos.

Exacto ^_^-

¿Qué paso?-

Si-ya se estaba desesperando.

¿En la fiesta?-

Si ¬_¬-

¡Oh! Esa noche-trato de darle vueltas al asunto.

¿Esto va a tardar demasiado?-pregunto con la misma cara.

Depende-admitió sonriendo.

¿Depende de que?-

De que ya no me preguntes ^_^-

Konni-

¿Si?-

¿Vas a decirnos si o no lo de esa noche?

No-

Konniiii-

A a a-negó sudando.

¡AHORA!-demando.

Oye, tranquila hermana-pido sin dejar de sudar.

¡DILO YA!-gritaron todas-

¡Está bien, lo admito! ¡Soy culpable! ¡Bese a Gedeón!-lloriqueo, recobro la cordura pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos siguió su relato-pero es que estábamos los dos solos y el me conto de su pena, se veía tan lindo y afligido, no me pude contener, era tan tentador como para no aprovecharlo, entonces lo bese.

¿Te conto sobre charlotee?-pregunto Laney ladeando la cabeza.

Si-respondió secándose las lagrimas.

¿Y te gusto el beso?-ahora fue Carrie quien lo pregunto picarona.

¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué si me gusto? Me encanto-contesto y antes de que se lo preguntaran afirmo-y si lo volvería a hacer.

Whooo-

Bien, ahora me toca a mi-tomo la botella girándola-okey Laney, tienes que decirnos cual es la mayor estupidez que hayas hecho.

La peor estupidez que e echo ¿eh?-lo pensó por un momento para después esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica-eso es fácil-suspiro-cometer el absurdo y horrible error de ser tan estúpida como para enamorarte de tu mejor amigo. Tan simple como eso.

El lugar se quedo en un completo silencio…el cual después fue roto por trina.

Puag, ni me lo recuerdes, aun no e podido olvidar tu cara de enamorada cuando estabas cerca de mi idiota hermano menor-

Trina-la regaño mina.

¿Qué?-

Este es un tema delicado para Laney-

A caso no sufriste cuando Nick Mallori prefirió a mi hermana en tu lugar-

Pero tengo a Kon-se defendió sin saber que más decir porque era exactamente cierto, de verdad le avía dolido.

¿Les importa si ya no jugamos?-comento sin ganas acomodándose el su lugar.

Como gustes-

Entonces a dormir-

Eran la 1 de la madrugada cuando Laney se levanto soñolienta del suelo lleno de mantas, se tallo los ojos y camino hacia la puerta. Necesitaba un baso de agua.

Bostezo estirándose y bajo las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cocina tomo el baso de agua y se lo llevo a la boca, al terminar quiso subir de nuevo pero un extraño sonido en la sala logro llamar su atención.

¿Hay alguien ahí?-ja-como si alguien le fuera a responder (clásico en las películas de terror)-¿son ustedes chicas?, porque esto no es gracioso.

Nada, simplemente nada.

Paranoia-agrego suspirando. Se dio la media vuelta esta ves para subirlas sin ningún contra tiempo, pero algo se lo impidió o más bien dicho alguien, quien la sujeto por la espalda tapándole la boca.

Suhh-

Sin perder más tiempo, mordió su mano tomándolo del brazo, lo patio en el abdomen para dejarlo en el suelo y tomar lo primero que se encontrara para golpearlo, en este caso una lámpara que se encontraba en uno de los muebles de la casa.

Espera soy yo-gimió el aludido prendiendo la luz, mostrando a un Corey golpeado con unos cuantos moretones en el rostro y sangren que sobresalía de varias cortadas al igual que en la boca.

¡Corey!-exclamo Laney sin dejar de sostener la lámpara-¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?

Esta es mi casa-

Eso ya lo se, me refiero a ¿porque entrar en tu propia casa a hurtadillas?-

Es mi propiedad y puedo entrar como yo quiera-contesto tratando de levantarse sin éxito alguno pues otras heridas en su demás cuerpo se lo impedían.

¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-grito trina histérica bajando de las escaleras junto con las demás chicas.

Diablos-mascullo Corey. No quería que trina le sermoneara ahora.

Whoo, Laney si que tienes bastante fuerza, mira como lo dejaste-se burlo Carrie.

Yo no le ice nada-se defendió e inmediatamente agrego-bueno, al menos no la mayoría.

¿Y que fue lo que hiciste?-le regaño trina.

A mi parecer esto es demasiado obvio-comento Konni.

Paleas callejeras-completo su gemela.

¿Qué? Oh no, lo que me faltaba-grito trina-levántate tarado.

Créeme que lo aria si pudiera-replico este.

Te ayudo a levantarlo-se ofreció Laney al ver que trina no podía sola levantando a su hermano que yacía en el suelo.

No gracias, puedo hacerlo solo-quito bruscamente la mano de la pelirroja.

¿Podrías subir el kit de primeros auxilios? Esta en la cina-sugirió la peli-rosa.

Claro-

Después se subir con el kit de primeros auxilios trina salió con la escusa de llevar la camisa sangrada de Corey a la lavadora e ir por más vendas.

No quiero tu ayuda, puedes irte-ordeno el acomodándose en su cama.

Eso quisieras-se burlo poniendo una gasa en su cara para limpiar un poco de la sangre.

Ouch-chillo por el pequeño ardor que le provocaba el alcohol.

Tsk, por favor no seas tan nenita-este bufo-mira madamas como te dejaron.

Puff-bufo de nuevo.

A si que-inicio-ahora resulta que te convertiste en un pandillero.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

Ya lo sé, pero igualmente no esta bien-

Por barios minutos ninguno de los dos hablo. Mientras por la mente del de ojos zafiros repasaba una y otra ves los recuerdos de aquella noche. Ojos verdes ¿eh? En la fiesta de la favrica abandonada no pudo saber quien era esa chica misteriosa, de tantas que avía besado esa noche ninguna de esas era la susodicha. Por otra parte recientemente se estaba dando cuenta de algo, jamás se le paso por la mente si Laney era la verdadera, después de todo ella también tenia ojos verdes.

¿Qué?-interrogo Laney sintiéndose nerviosa. Durante todo ese tiempo Corey no le dejaba de observar.

_Es ahora o nunca Corey_ se dijo en su mente. Con agilidad la agarro de la cintura levantándola para acostarla en su cama y posarse el sobre ella.

Shuu-silencio poniendo un dedo en los labios de ella.

¿q-que haces?-o no otra ves no.

Ya lo veras-sentencio acercándose al rostro de Laney. Estaba demasiado cerca.

Listo, ya traje las…-intervino trina en la puerta llevando consigo las vendas-…vendas.

Mierda los habían pillado.

Yo…tengo que irme-dijo la pelirroja levantándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto.

_Gracias por nada trina._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CONTINUARA.**

**Si lo sé, mátenme por no poner beso o mejor dicho maten a trina, ELLA TUBO LA CULPA ¡LINCHENLA!**

**Pero no se preocupen porque el siguiente les gustara.**

**Laloca Yuuki **

Pobeshito Kin, pero oye lastima que no allá muerto aun así creo que siempre será virgen.

**Lyna01**

Cuando lo hagas yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Gracias.

**Lafan**

No murió pero lo tonto nunca se borrara.

**SCF**

Si no hago un lemmon aquí lo are en un one-shot que tengo pensado.

Todos sabemos que Laney es tuya Corey.

Ese siempre se quedara inocente.

**Guest **

Que Corey le de una paliza a Mitch-lo anota en una libreta-seria un placer.

Okey.

**Hine vampire**

Lo sé, tarde demasiado y lo siento, pero aquí esta el siguiente aun así te prometo que me pondré las pilas para subirlos rápido.

¡Mucho! Golpéalos. Rómpeles el osito biombo.

Pronto lo descubrirá.

También se que dan ganas de matar a la escritora, pero así se dan las cosas.

**Good ** **bye.**

**Reviews.**

**Y si se preguntan ¿nada rima con naranja? Claro que si, solo escuchen "llama por favor" de Alejandra Guzmán. **


	10. Chapter 10

Que cerca.

Casi la besaba, no podía creerlo.

Solo unos milímetros más y el aquel beso hubiera llegado.

No, no, no, no podía pensar ahora en eso. Al salir de la habitación no hizo más que correr asta la de Trina y ahí serrar la puerta tras de si, se deslizo por esta asta quedar sentada en el suelo y poner sus manos en la cabeza.

¿Te pasa algo?-

¿Eh?-levanto su cabeza para ver a resto de las chicas.

¿Qué si paso algo?-volvió a preguntar Carrie.

n-no nada, nada de n-ada-tartamudeo nerviosa.

¿En serio?-

Si-

¿Laney?-

¿Si?-

Dinos que paso allí-

Ya dije que nada-respondió levantándose del suelo.

¿Ustedes que creen chicas?-pregunto a las demás con la intención de manipular el asunto.

Por su cara-analizo Kim señalándola-es demasiado probable que haiga sucedido algo.

Opino lo mismo-secundo la rubia con clara diversión-vamos Laney, cuéntanos.

Solo lo cure, eso fue todo-aseguro ruborizándose.

No, no, no, a nosotras no nos engañas, habla ahora señorita-

Ya se los dije, no paso NADA-

Esperen-la cara de Carrie se ilumino con malicia-lo viste desnudo…!no¡…te beso-a Laney se le subieron una ves más los colores al rostro.

C-claro q-que no-mintió, bueno, no exactamente mentir lo que se dice mentir, casi el beso se daba, porque no lo izo por la repentina intromisión de Trina.

Con eso acabas de demostrarnos que estas mintiendo-opino Kim.

Ya se los dije, no paso nada, puede ser que si lo halla visto sin camisa-si que lo izo, e inmediatamente repuso-pero solo porque también llevaba varias heridas en el abdomen.

Si claro-

Bueno si ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, con su permiso, me iré a dormir-comento Konnie acostándose en su lugar.

Si yo también-la secundo su gemela.

De esta no te salvas-concluyo Carrie y todas se fueron a dormir.

Laney suspiro de alivio y se acostó en su lugar.

.

.

.

.

**AL DIA SIGUENTE.**

**INSTITUTO.**

Buenos días polluela-saludo Gedeón sentándose a un lado de la pelirroja.

Por favor-levanto su cabeza del pupitre revelando unas ojeras en su rostro-no me digas así.

Valla, ¿que te paso en la cara?-

No pude dormir, que no es obvio-

Lo sé, ¿pero porque?-

Bueno-el flashback de la noche anterior regreso a su mente. Por más que intento dormir no lo logro, recordar como casi la besaba le hizo traer a lamente la noche de la fiesta de San Valentín. Una noche que no pudo olvidar. Se mordió el labio para no carraspear-insomnio-se excuso.

Claro-no le creía nada.

Oye-lo llamo.

¿Si?-

Ayer nos quedamos en la casa de Trina y…-en sus ojos apareció un brillo poco peculiar en ella-hubo una confesión bastante jugosa.

A si, ¿de que hablas?-no entendía a que quería llegar con eso.

Hablo sobre Konnie-finalizo esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Gedeón trago duro.

Oh ¿enserio?-

Si, y sabes cual fue su confesión-

N-no tengo ni idea-mintió con los nervios a flor de piel.

Estas diciéndome que no recuerdas el beso que tú y Konnie se dieron-

O hablas de ese beso-

Si-

Bien-se enderezo en su lugar-si, ella me beso, no pe preguntes como-le advirtió-porque ni yo mismo lo se, solo sucedió.

Creo que Konnie le gustas-inquirió Laney con ternura.

Ya lo sé, lo e notado-suspiro y se recargo en la silla pasándose la mano por el cabello-pero es que aun no e superado lo de charlotee.

Te lastimo mucho-concordó.

Si-

¿Y a ti te gusta?-pregunto viéndolo a los ojos.

Es muy linda y divertida-afirmo-la verdad es que lo sé, ahí algo aquí-señalo su corazón y sonrió amargamente-tal ves si.

Me gustaría que así fuera-

¿Que quieres decir?-

Me encantaría que ella fuera mi cuñada-confeso-en el lugar de charlotee, creo que así me gusta más.

También a mí-susurro para el mismo sin dejar que llegara a los oídos de Laney.

Muy bien compañeros, tomen haciendo-ordeno el maestro entrando al aula, tomo un plumón y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón pero alguien en la puerta lo interrumpió-¿puedo servirles en algo?-pregunto el profesor al director del instituto.

Necesito hablar con los estudiantes Gedeón Dupont, Dimitri Dupont y Laney Penn-

**POV LANEY.**

Al escuchar nuestros nombres volteamos asta el director que paramnesia parado en la puerta. Que extraño.

Somos nosotros-informo Dimitri levantando la mano.

Les agradecería que me acompañaran hasta la oficina…alguien esta esperándolos y será mejor que tomen sus mochilas-los tres nos miramos los unos a los otros sin entender porque querían vernos.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos del aula, al entrar a la oficina nos encontramos con el señor Dupont, su cara reflejaba cierta palidez ¿Qué abra ocurrido?

Chicos-hablo el con incertidumbre.

¿Que paso?-

Ocurrió un oxidante-inicio-tu madre esta…

No-negué frenéticamente-ella no…

Tranquila, ella esta bien-oh por dios ya me avía asustado-es solo que…al parecer se encontraba demasiado cansada y…choco contra otro auto.

¿Qué?

.

.

.

.

¡Mamá!-exclame corriendo asía la cama en la que se encontraba recostada, la analice con la mirada para ver si había una anormalidad en ella pero todo estaba en su lugar a acepción de su pierna enyesada-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Lo siento cariño, solo serré los ojos unos minutos y de un momento a otro ya me avía estrellado-paso su mano por mi cara tratando de tranquilizarme-lamento haberte asustado.

No te preocupes, me alegra saber que solo fue tu pierna-

Muy bien e…creo que nosotros mejor las dejamos a solas por un rato-anuncio el señor Dupont saliendo con los chicos de la habitación.

¿Y por cuanto tiempo tendrás que guardar reposo?-pregunte una ves que salieron.

El doctor dijo que un mes-contesto enderezándose con un poco de trabajo.

Bueno, por lo menos te tomaras un descanso-

No puedo hacer eso-aspiro por la nariz mientras se pasaba la mano por los cabellos-tenemos que pagar ese dinero y estando así no vamos a lograrlo-resoplo fastidiada-ya lo decidí y llevare el trabajo a la casa.

¿! Que ¡? ah no-negué parándome bruscamente-el dinero puede esperar, por el momento tomaras un descanso bien merecido, yo are el resto.

Jamás, yo soy la madre, mi deber es…-la interrumpí.

No, papá tenía esa responsabilidad y nunca hizo nada. Tu siempre as echo todo, déjame solo por esta ves sobrellevar este problema-le pedí.

Aun eres una niña, la escuela y tu futuro-

Ya no soy una niña-reproche-y te aseguro que puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez.

Laney-

Solo dame una oportunidad siiii-

Dije que no y esa es mi última palabra-

De echo fueron más de una-bromee y en seguida me arrepentí de haberlo echo.

Laney-me regaño.

Bien, de acuerdo-me volví a sentar resignada asta que se me ocurrió una forma de hacerle cambiar de parecer-o a menos…que le pidamos ayuda a Antón.

Me rehusó, no después de…-callo ante lo que iba a decir pero lo omitió-tú sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, además…este no es su problema.

Se a que refieres-inicie, porque savia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando-pero van a casase, que no se supone que te casas con el por las buenas y las malas…

Ya me case una vez cariño, lo sé-

Pues entonces déjame encargarme de esto-insistí una vez más suplicándole con la mirada. Mi madre bufo mirando asía otra parte meditando el asunto, me miro de nuevo y yo forcé una sonrisa suplicante.

Bien-mascullo molesta y yo solo salte de la emoción-tu ganas, pero si veo que descuidas tus estudios, todo esto se acaba.

Te aseguro que no vas arrepentirte-asegure mientras la abrazaba e inmediatamente me aleje de ella cuando soltó un gemido de dolor-lo siento.

.

Tsk, no creo poder hacerlo todo sola, pero ya sea con tal de sacarnos adelante are lo que este a mi alcance. Lance un cansado suspiro en el aire y me abrase a mi misma, estaba a punto de llover y hacia frio.

¿Que haces aquí?-me pregunto Dimitri sentándose junto a mi en la banca del parque-¿estas asustada por de tu madre?

Si, y no, solo quería tomar un poco de aire-

Esta haciendo frio no lo crees-

Bueno, esta a punto de llover-nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato observando en cielo gris nublado por las nubes, asta que el rompió el silencio.

¿Me pregunto cuantos besos robados se pudieron dar aquí?-ante su comentario mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Primeros besos, mi primer beso había sido aquí hace tres años con mi ex mejor amigo y amor imposible. Un beso accidental, pero un beso en todos los sentidos. Junto con el segundo y casi tercero.

Si-tuve que forzar una sonrisa para que las lágrimas no salieran. Otro silencio se hizo presente.

Vas a odiarme por esto-informo lanzando un bufido.

Odiarte, ¿Por qué razón aria eso?-alce una ceja.

Por esto-sin previo aviso sus labios se posaron en los míos, Dimitri estaba robándome un beso. No pude hacer nada, estaba en un completo shock, y es que como no hacerlo cuando tu mejor amigo estaba besándote. Después de unos minutos se separo de mi-lo siento de verdad yo…tenia tantas ganas de…que.

No sé quien se movió primero el o yo.

La vedad es que tal ves fuimos los dos, no sé ni me importa, lo único que tenia bastante claro era que sus labios eran demasiado dulces.

Antes no me hubiera imaginado que esto sucedería, solo somos amigos, eso era todo, nada más. Aunque antes el ya se me hubiera confesado. Era demasiado extraño y a la vez aterrador estar correspondiendo a su beso. Savia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo "_esto no es correcto"_ pero aun así no me aleje.

Correspondí por que lo necesitaba, por todo lo que me ha estado sucediendo, la muerte de mi padre, la deuda, mi madre, todo lo antes sucedido con Corey y el rompimiento de la banda. Me aferre a el, porque me sentía triste y sin fuerzas.

Tengo que irme-dije rompiendo el beso y alejándome de el-ya empezó a llover y tengo que llegar a mi casa para ir al trabajo.

Vamos, te estas enfriando-comento quitándose el saco que llevaba puesto y lo pudo en mis hombros. Asentí e iniciamos el camino asta mi casa. Una vez que llegamos me dejo en la puerta y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Dimitri-lo llame y baje de las escaleras quedando debajo de la lluvia. Tenia que dejarle bastante claro que solo éramos amigos, no podía hacerle creer que algo avía cambiado en nuestra relación. No iba a darle falsas ilusiones-me alegra que seamos…amigos.

Su boca se curvo en una sonrisa leve y resoplo.

Yo nunca…nunca quise ser solo tu amigo-su respuesta me hiso un hueco en el corazón, porque ya avía tenido ese sentimiento una ves por una persona. Se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta perderlo de vista.

**FIN POV LANEY.**

.

.

.

.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE.**

**PRIMERA PERSONA.**

El día estaba pasando con normalidad, clases aburridas, maestros aburridos, cambio de clases, subir y bajar escaleras, receso, más clases aburridas y para el final del día, ya era hora de salir. Maldecía aquel que haiga inventado la escuela y para colmo tenia que acercarse al idiota de Mitch. ¿Por qué razón? Fácil, necesitaba convencerlo para que su padre tuviera una mínima compasión por ellas, por dios-bufo mientras caminaba en dirección al casillero del susodicho-aun no entendía como demonios le aria para que eso sucediera.

Justo unos minutos atrás les había informado a sus amigos que tenia algo más que hacer antes de partir asía su casa, Dimitri se ofreció al acompañarla pero esta inmediatamente le rechazo gentilmente, por supuesto no iba a ser grosera con el.

Por otra parte esperaba que tampoco se encontrara con Corey, lo malo era que en donde estuviera Mitch, Corey y los demás también estarían-_oh, por favor que no este con el-_y como lo pidió, así fue que sucedió. El castaño se encontraba solo metiendo sus útiles en el casillero-_vamos Laney, tu pues hacerlo._

Mitch-lo llamo y se felicito por no tartamudear-necesito hablar contigo.

Ah si-ladeo la cabeza recargándose en el casillero-y de que quieres hablar.

Necesito que tu padre nos de un poco más de tiempo-

Tiempo, ¿eh?-

Si, mi madre tuvo un accidente y no podrá trabajar asta dentro de un mes-explico-¿podrías ayudarme?

¿Y porque debería hacer eso?-

Lo necesitamos-

Lo are…-se enderezo y camino asta quedar muy cerca de su rostro-…pero ya sabes cuales son mis condiciones.

Deja eso por favor-pidió mientras retrocedían unos pasos y el se acercaba aun más.

Entonces no podre ayudarte-

Puedo hacer otra cosa, pero eso, JAMAS-

Que mal, pero no tengo otra cosa que quiera más-confeso serrándole el camino entre el y el casillero.

Aléjate-

Querías que te ayudara ¿no?-

Si, pero no para estar aprovechándote-

Solo es una noche-

Si no te alejas ahora mismo te pateare de nuevo en donde más te duele-amenazo firmemente.

Ahora que lo sé tendré más cuidado-levanto el mentón de la pelirroja y se acerco para besarla nuevamente, pero antes que si quiera los labios se rozaran ella se movió ágilmente doblándolo del varazo y tirándolo al piso.

Idiota-bramo para después salir corriendo de aquel pasillo. Al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado pues al ser demasiado tarde la mayoría de las puertas estaban serradas-_rayos-_volteo su mira asía atrás para ver si la estaba siguiendo, y si, efectivamente así era.

De esta no te escapas-grito caminando hacia ella. Corrió un poco más hasta toparse con otra puerta que llevaba asta la piscina, la rodeo y entro directamente a las regaderas sin fijarse que era la de los hombres.

.

Minutos antes Corey había terminado su entrenamiento diario de natación, saco una toalla del casillero y se dirigió hacia las regaderas, la abrió y ya hay dejo que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran junto con el agua.

El agua caliente siempre lo ayudaba. Levanto su mirada en el techo y recordó el momento en el que estaba en su cuarto junto con Laney, una sonrisa surco entre sus labios. Tenia que ser ella, su chica misteriosa.

Si la hubiera besado esa noche sus dudas por fin se abrían ido, pero no, la odiosa de su hermana tenia que entrar y arruinarlo todo.

Laney-no, no podía pensar en ella, desde día anterior no pudo dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Por qué? Pues porque al salir del instituto no supo porque pero sus instintos lo llevaron asta un parque. Ese día había sido bastante malo, jamás le habían gustado los días nublados y lluviosos. Y para colmo tubo que ver esa escena, esa maldita escena.

Pues ver a su ex mejor amiga besándose con ese tipo de intercambio no le resultaba de lo más entretenido en su lista de cosas por hacer. No supo porque, pero verlos así no le gusto para nada, otra buena razón para odiar la maldita lluvia.

Más aparte la resiente confesión de Mitch, el castaño le conto que la pelirroja había logrado llamas su atención. Rayos, ¿Por qué se sentía así?

Cerro la llave, se seco el cabello y enrollo la toalla entorno a su cintura, seria mejor salir rápidamente de ese lugar para ir a su casa y meterse al cama para poder dormir toda la tarde.

Camino en dirección a su casillero para ir por su ropa. Lo que nunca pensó fue que se fuera tropezar con alguien y caer en sima de esa persona. Por favor que no fuera un chico, que no fuera un chico. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes mirándole desde abajo.

Lo siento-se disculpo con el pulso a mil por hora, quería salirse de bajo de el y salir huyendo, pero era imposible porque para levantarse tendría que tocarlo y por como estaba la cosa, un Corey mojado y medio desnudo, ¡no! Aun no estaba lista para tocar un cuerpo desnudo de hombre.

Oh pero que maravilla, esta podía ser su oportunidad, por fin sabría si era ella o tendría que seguir buscando.

Corey-

¿Si?-

Podrías por favor levantarte-

¿Eh?-oh si, cierto, asta ahora se estaba dando cuenta del asunto. Se incorporo llevándose a Laney con el, esta acción provoco que ella se estampara con el solido abdomen de Corey. Sin soltarla la tomo firmemente de la cintura.

¿Puedes… soltarme?-pidió aun nerviosa por su cercanía.

No-contesto esbozando una sonrisa-aun hay algo que debo hacer.

¿D-de que estas hablando?-pregunto con incredulidad.

Shuuu, no hables-la callo absteniéndole el paso contra su cuerpo y la pared más cercana-_esta vez no ahí nadie que interrumpa-_y con ese pensamiento, sello el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos, pues el había unido sus labios con los de ella.

Oh no, que rallos estaba sucediendo allí, un tercer beso, su tercer beso con Corey. Quería alejarlo, ¡no!, eso se sentía tan bien. ¿Pero porque la estaba besando?

El beso comenzó siendo lento, la tomo con un poco más de fuerza para levantarla de los glúteos y subirla asta su altura, ahí el beso se torno aun más fiero y decidido por parte del. Si era ella, oh por dios, fue Laney la chica de los hermosos ojos verdes que beso aquella noche de San Valentín. No entendía muy bien, pero algo dentro de el se alegro porque fuera ella, ¿decepcionado? No que va.

Ella trato por todos los medios en soltarse de el, pero por más lo quisiera su mente le decía que no lo hiciera. Al haber fantaseado tantas beses con probar de aquellos labios lejanos se le hacia prácticamente un sueño, pero no era así, el estaba justamente besándola en esos momentos.

Después de otros eternos minutos el beso comenzó a aumentar de nivel, sus labios se volvieron más exigentes, duros y suaves al mismo tiempo devorándole la boca, un sonido extraño salió de unos labios, de el o de ella, bueno eso no importaba. Sus corazones latían cada vez más fuerte con forme un rose de lenguas se hizo presente, dos, tres, cuatro y siguiendo con muchos más.

Los labios varoniles descendieron de su boca asta la mandíbula de ella y terminaron en el cuello donde deposito cientos de pequeños besos. Cuando los dientes mordisquearon el blanquecino cuello ya no pudo contenerse y soltó un suspiro de estremecimiento, alejándolo se paso los dedos por la boca ardiente subiendo la mirada a esos labios que había saboreado entre los suyos. Eran de un color rosado, carnoso y magullado por los besos.

Tengo que irme-se agacho para tomar su mochila que hasta ahora permanecía en el suelo y salió corriendo. Al voltear asía a tras para averiguar si Corey salió corriendo tras de ella le hizo caer en picada hacia la alberca.

Oh no, y ella que no sabia nadar. Mientras del otro lado de la puerta un peli azul miraba la puerta por donde había salido la de ojos verdes y suspiro. Al escuchar el sonido de cómo si alguien se hubiera aventado al agua lo alarmo y se puso rápidamente el traje de baño que usaba para practicar. Salió y vio como alguien luchaba en el agua por salir-_Laney-_fue lo primero que pensó e inmediatamente se aventó al agua para rescatarla.

Coff-coff-tosió una vez que hubieran salido a la superficie-gracias-dijo echándole los brazos al cuello para sostenerse de el y recargo su cabeza en los hombros de este (aun están en el agua).

Tonta, ¿que se supone que estabas haciendo aquí?-

Me resbale, sabes muy bien que no se nadar y no me digas así-lo golpeo levemente en el brazo-¿puedes sacarme de aquí?-pregunto despacio.

Porque no nadas tu sola-bromeo.

Idiota-

Bien, bien, te sacare-La subió primero a ella para después apoyarse en los bordes de la gran alberca y salir junto con ella, pero al parecer al estar tan mojado hizo que sus manos se resbalaran y callera de nueva cuenta en sima de ella.

¿Corey?-lo llamo porque al parecer este se había perdido en los labios de ella.

_Solo una vez más-_pensó para sus adentros acercándose lentamente asta su cara. Ella al igual que el serraron los ojos esperando a que llegara aquel toque, el cual nunca llego porque alguien los interrumpió.

Ejem-gruño esa persona manteniéndose con los brazos cruzados-¿se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?

Al escuchar esto ambos levantaron las caras para ver de quien provenía esa voz. Sus rostros se tornaron pálidos al notar la cara enojada del profesor Vermont-_oh no, mierda._

P-profesor Vermont-

Estoy esperando su respuesta-exigió moviendo el pie.

**CONTINUARA…**

**He he he, que puedo decir-(se rasca la cabeza nervosa)**

**¡LINCHENLA!-gritan todos.**

**¡NO!-sale huyendo.**

**No ya enserio, perdonen la tardanza, es que por ahora no carecía de suficiente tiempo.**

**Karla Riffin.**

No sé, tal vez fue mejor que no sucediera allí.

He si, la canción.

Pronto lo pondré.

**Laloca yuuki.**

me refiero a cuando la beso la noche de San Valentín.

**LANEY VALENTINE.**

A mi también me gusta David gueta.

Como no escuchar esa cansino cuando tu hermano de a medias la pone a cada rato en todo volumen y la canta como loco maniático. Aun así me gusta la canción.

Muchas gracias.

**Guest.**

Claro, claro, acepto sugerencias.

Además de que si no las uso en este ficto, me sirven mucho para otro. : )

**MAYTHEKILLER03.**

Aquí tienes corney.

¡Yo te ayudo!

Gracias: )

**Lyna01.**

Pronto lo sabrás (eso creo)

Que dijiste-

¡NADA!-

¡Yai! Logre mi objetivo. XD

**SFC.**

Muy bien, aquí esta el beso, espero que te haiga gustado.

**Diana Argn.**

Tan intenso que quema.

**Marcelineblog 127**

Muchas gracias. : )

**¿Reviews?**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Avergonzada con el rubor hasta las narices.

Con frio.

Empapada.

Y el corazón a mil por hora.

No sabia como carajos se había metido en todo eso.

Bueno, eso no era verdad. Mentiría si dijera que no.

Porque tenía bien en claro toda la situación.

Hace ya más de veinte minutos que Corey y ella habían salido de la alberca, empapados, sonrojados y con ganas intensas de volver a unir sus labios.

No, no, no ¿En que estaba pensando?

Veinte eternos minutos en que el profesor Vermont los había encontrado en el suelo en posiciones completamente insinuantes.

Y diez en estar frente a frente con el director que los observaba con el semblante fruncido, golpeando su zapato en el suelo y brazos cruzados. Seguramente esperando su respuesta.

Ahora ambos chicos permanecían sentados y tapados con toallas. Sus orbes se encontraron, contacto el cual fue desviado al sentir el fuerte sonrojo regresar a sus pómulos.

¿Tienen algo que decir?-interrogo el profesor Vermont.

Ninguno contesto, pues sabían que se llevarías una buena reprimenda por parte de sus tutores y profesores al contarles lo acontecido en las regaderas. Probablemente los tacharían de obscenos y los correrían del instituto por las acciones consumadas en el lugar.

¿Consumadas?

De plano que su mente no podía pensar en las palabras adecuadas para describir su mal comportamiento o acción en un lugar publico como el instituto.

Comportamiento lesivo. ¿Quizás?

El instituto es un lugar para el estudio, aprender y ser alguien en la vida. No para pasar un buen rato-

¿Qué?

El…-no. definitivamente no era lo que el director pensaba-…nosotros no…-o quizás si.

No es lo que usted piensa-Aseguro Corey parándose de las gradas. Su expresión parecía segura aunque ambos sabían que algo de eso era verdad-no hay nada entre ella y yo.

Entonces explique lo que vi-

Laney se puso tensa y volteo hacia Corey, este le devolvió la mirada y sin chistear, respondió:

El entrenador quería que superara mi antigua marca. Las finales están cerca y si queremos ganar tenia que esforzarme más, y eso fue lo que hice-continuo-cuando acabe escuche un ruido. Salí de las regaderas y la encontré dentro del agua ahogándose. Fue entonces cuando el profesor Vermont nos encontró.

Lo que no entiendo es que si no sabia nadar, señorita Penn ¿Qué hacia aquí?-pregunto el director a la pelirroja quien no supo que decir.

Ah…-No, ni siquiera podía decir la razón de todo este embrollo. Y todo por culpa de Mitch-yo…

Yo puedo explicar eso-Se escucho una voz hablar desde la puerta.

En ella se encontraba un chico delgado, cabello azabache y ojos de igual color, ligeramente rasgados.

_¿Kin?_

¿Pero que hace aquí?

Explíquelo-Señalo el director.

Bueno. Yo cite a Laney para que me prestara su ayuda, pero se me vinieron encima unos percances y me tarde más de lo planeado-

¿Y se pude saber la razón?-

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

¿Mentir por ella?

Este se rasco la mejilla apenada. Pero sin problema alguno contesto:

Le pedí ayuda para que me arreglara una cita con Kim ¿No es así Laney?-

Si, eso fue lo que paso. Lo estaba esperando aquí como lo acordonamos. Me resbale con los charcos de agua y caí-

Dado que ese es el caso-el director se quito los lentes y señalo la puerta-pueden irse. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Dicho esto, los superiores salieron dejando solos a Laney y los chicos.

Por cierto señor Riffin-Corey ladeo la cabeza hacia el director que se asomaba por la puerta-su hermana lo esta esperando en la puerta. Pero no se preocupe, ya le aclare el mal entendido.

.

* * *

.

Ya afuera. Trina se encontraba recargada en su auto.

Asta que salen-

Corey rodo los ojos. Y ahora ya completamente vestido y seco, entre en el auto de la peli-rosa.

¿Podemos irnos ya?-Pegunto este.

Sube Laney, te llevare a casa-Dijo ignorando a su hermano.

No hay necesidad de eso-No quería estar en un lugar donde se encontrara Corey en este momento-puedo caminar.

¿De que hablas? Voy a tu casa, aun tengo que arreglar unas cosas para la boda de tu madre-Se sentó en el asiento del conductor-entra.

¿Puedo yo también? Laney y yo tenemos algo pendiente-pregunto Kin y la chica de rosa acantio.

Diez minutos después ya se encontraban en frente de su casa.

Hey ¿Ha dónde crees que vas?-trina retuvo a Corey antes de que se fuera.

Ha casa ¿Qué nos obvio?-

No, claro que no. Estas castigado y te quedaras aquí asta que yo me vaya-

¿Qué? El director ya te dijo que solo fue un mal entendido-

Oh. Claro que lo hizo-Afirmo-pero eso no te salva de la vez que te golpearon y llegaste a casa en la madrugada-

Tú no tienes derecho a eso-

Aun eres menor de edad y mientras vivas en casa con migo. Vivirás bajo mis reglas-el chico mascullo con sorna pero no se fue.

Al entrar en la casa. La madre de Laney observo a su hija y a ambos chicos entrar.

¿Kin? ¿Corey? Que milagro verlos de nuevo-los examino-vaya que han crecido. Ahora son todos unos hombres.

G-gracias señora Penn-Agradeció, kin sonrojado.

Laney ¿Qué te paso? Olvídalo. Primero ve a cambiarte-Ordeno a su hija-después me dirás la razón de tu estado.

Claro-Obedeció y subió a su cuarto.

¿Y que los trajo aquí?-

Vine a hablar con Laney-Contesto Kin.

Yo soy prisionero-Dijo el otro.

Oh-Alzo una ceja-pero siéntense esta es su casa.

.

* * *

.

Gracias, Kin-Cuando Laney acabo de cambiarse se dirigió con Kin al pateo trasero. El y Laney permanecieron por un rato en completo silencio asta que el chico lo rompió.

Vi todo lo que paso, tanto en los corredores como después-Se escucho decir-no se mucho de esto. Pero conozco a Mitch y puedo deducir lo que te pidió. Lo único que espero es que no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Tranquilo-Lo miro a la cara-eso no sucederá.

En cerio quiero saber la verdadera razón para que la banda se separara-Suplico cambiando de tema-por favor.

Recuerda…-Se aclaro la garganta-¿Recuerdas ese día que uno de tus inventos no salió bien?

Tal vez tengas que ser más especifica-Una sonrisa surco en sus labios-¿Cuál de todos?

La fusión con The Newmans-

Oh, si. Pero eso inicio por culpa de Kon-Puntualizo y ella rio también.

Desde ese dia, Lenny y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, hasta el punto de contarnos todo. Teníamos tanto en común-

Carrye y Corey-

Exacto-Acantio-ninguno de nosotros dos les dijimos a ustedes de nuestra amistad. Después de tiempo, Lanny enfermo aun más de asma. Juntos empezamos a escribir barias canciones y fue entonces que decidí hacer una para el. Decirle lo bien que me la había pasado con el y darle las gracias por ser un fiel confidente. Mitch llego a Peaceville y con ello el principio de los problemas. Corey y el se hicieron amigos, lo metió a la banda y ya nada fue como antes-Se sentó en los columpios que se encontraban en el patio-Mitch encontró mi diario con las letras en el y el conto todo sobre la amistad que Lenny y yo habíamos forjado. Corey se enojo y me saco de la banda.

Cuando termino de contar su anécdota poso su mirada en el suelo. Pronto sintió los brazos de Kin rodearla.

Ahora estoy empezando a odiar más a Mitch-

No como yo, Kin-

¿Enserio pretendes creerle?-Comento Corey saliendo de la casa.

¿Porque le crees más a Mitch que a Laney?-Se separo del abrazo y lo enfrento-había sido nuestra amiga por más tiempo que Mitch.

Ya no es mi amiga-

Mía si-

Nos oculto las letras que tenia. De tantas beses que necesitábamos canciones nunca nos las ofreció. En cambio Mitch si, nos consiguió nuevas tocadas-

¿Y eso es todo lo que te importa?-Pregunto ella con incredulidad-siempre arriesgamos nuestras vidas por ti. ¡Y estas diciendo que lo único que te importa es tu estúpida fama!

No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho-Se defendió mientras se acercaba lo bastante a ella.

Pues eso es lo que nos das ha entender-

Mira quien lo dice. Saliendo con el enemigo y dándole letras. Eres una pe…-Un fuerte golpe lo mando al suelo.

Un sabor metálico inundo sus papilas gustativas y escupió todo el líquido escarlata. Viro hacia su atacante encontrándose con Dimitri.

¡No te atrevas a llamarla así!-

El aludido se levanto del suelo y limpio sus pantalones. Pretendió dar la vuelta y cuando Dimitri bajo la guardia, Corey le regreso el golpe.

Después de ese vinieron otros más.

Otro.

Otro.

Y otro más.

Asta que ambos acabaron en el suelo.

¡Paren ya!-Grito Laney-¡Kin has algo!

Kin intento quitar a Dimitri quien estaba encima de Corey. Pero al hacerlo estos lo empujaron legos.

El peli-azul se levanto junto a Dimitri y siguieron golpeándose el uno al otro.

Era hora de que ella interviniera. Se interpuso ente los dos, recibiendo un golpe por parte de Corey.

¡Laney!-Dimitri se arrodillo al lado de ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

Estoy bien-Dijo lampeándose hilo de sangre que corría por su barbilla.

Corey se le quedo viendo.

El nunca había golpeado a una chica.

Ni accidentalmente.

Ni a ella.

Vámonos Kin-

Yo no voy-Le respondió el otro.

Si no vienes. Estas fuera de la banda-Advirtió firmemente-tu decides.

Kin pareció meditarlo un poco.

No quería dejarlo solo.

Pero las cosas ya no eran como antes.

Corey ya no era el mismo.

Que tengas suerte consiguiendo un nuevo tecladista-Kin le respondió con el mismo tono de voz.

Y le dolió.

Pero no podía demostrarlo.

Bien-Se dio la media vuelta y salió de la casa, no sin antes claro. Echarle una ultima mirada a Laney.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Nuevo capitulo después de tanto tiempo.**

**Fue corto. Lo sé.**

**Pero tenia que mandarlo ya. Y tenia pensado hacer un flashback (o como se escriba) pero para eso me tomaría más tiempo. No se me hizo muy interesante la razón de la separación de Grojban, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió. ¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Grojband superluv.**

Gracias : )

**Guest**

Gracias. ¿Eres todos lo guest, cierto? Porque esto me confunde.

**Diana Argn**

Lo sé, a la mierda todos los maestros que arruinan los mejores momentos. Espero que te guste la nueva continuación.

**Yandereyuuki**

Corey se emborracho y le dieron droguita en un baso sin que se diera cuenta. Y casi viola a Laney : D

**MAYTHEK****ILLER03**

Son de lo peor, pero que se les puede hacer a los profesores. Gracias.

**SCF**

Pues no se divirtieron pero…iba a poner otro beso. Incluso ya lo había planeado y al final se me olvido. O más bien no se me ocurrió otro beso. Gracias.

**Hinevampire**

Gracias. Ni idea de porque le puso que no sabe nadar, simplemente vino a mi mente y ya. Pensé que podía utilizarlo. También me faltaron celos, demasiados.

**Abey roe**

Más de mil años pero aquí esta la continuación.

**En fin.**

**Quizás solo queden cuatro o cinco capítulos. Ya quiero acabar con esto, así que intentare subirlos lo más pronto posible.**

**P.D: creo que me pase en este capitulo.**

**¿Se merece un Review?**

**¿No?**

**¿Muerte segura por no actualizar en años? **

**Reviews T_T**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

**Necesito ayuda con eso.**

**BYE. **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estúpido…

Que idiota había sido.

No iba a mentir diciendo que eso no le había dolido.

La decisión de Kin lo tomo por sorpresa, dolía más que todos los golpes propinados por en reciente mejor amigo de Laney, Dimitri.

¿Porque?

Primero Kon y ahora Kin, sus dos mejores amigos lo habían dejado solo. Bueno, no exactamente, aun tenía a Mitch y el resto de los chicos de la banda. Pero no se sentía igual que con ellos…y Laney…lo peor de todo es que no sabia exactamente porque.

La razón.

Quizás seguía siendo el mismo chico ingenuo de trece años atrás.

Aquel preadolescente repleto de vida y felicidad con la inocencia que lo caracterizaba.

O tal vez ahora era más inocente que antes.

No lo entiende.

Y eso es lo peor de todo. La causa que viene con la falta de sabiduría en sus acciones y pensamientos.

Toma en cuenta que algo lo retiene y mortifica en su mente.

Y no entiende lo que es.

Idiota.

Idiota.

Idiota.

No comprende su reacción al presenciar el abrazo de Kin y el nombre de la chica que ahora le duele pronunciar.

Si fuel el mismísimo abrazo.

O que ella relatara lo que para el era una barbárica mentira.

Si, aquello era una completa mentira. El mismo lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos.

Mitch lo había demostrado con hechos, le mostro barias fotos comprometedoras donde salían ambos pelirrojos abrazándose, caminando juntos y otra en la que Laney le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lenny.

Esa ultima provoco en el un gran y enorme vacio, justamente en el corazón, el hueco que inicio el más profundo dolor que en su vida había probado.

Y fue más intenso al presenciar el justo momento en el que los vio escribiendo letras.

Este recuerdo reavivo en el como un flashback el beso de la pelirroja y el chico francés en el parque. Aun podía sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cara y la siguiente rabia crecer en su interior como una llama.

Quemaba demasiado.

Y de nueva cuenta no sabia el porque.

¿En serio era tan difícil de entenderlo? ¿Tan ingenuo e inocente seguía siendo?

Esto para el era un tabú. Totalmente inaceptable.

No es que estuviera cometiendo un delito, pero cada vez se ponía peor, casi imperdonable.

Y sin saberlo, se había sentido como una bestia al ver la barbilla de Laney sangrando, por su culpa.

Aunque hubiera sido sin intención.

Algo que apaciguo toda esa ira, sucedió al instante en el que beso los labios ajenos de la chica pelirroja.

Esa pequeña fémina provocaba en el cambios que no logaba identificar.

O comprender.

Supuso que era algo fuera de su desarrollo cognitivo.

Más no bastaba para aclarar los cambios bruscos que lo atormentaban desde el ardiente beso en esa misma mañana.

Y como una ventisca, regreso al evento de año nuevo, donde su primer beso ocasiono sentimientos encontrados.

En su corta vida de trece sintió algo como eso, cálido, desbocado y fascinado.

El dulce beso con sabor a algodón de azúcar.

Justamente ese sabor había degustado en el anterior beso.

Por instinto poso la yema de los dedos por donde sus labios, imaginando tenerlos sobre los de ella.

Y sonrió con suficiencia.

Eso le había gustado y disfrutado.

…Y si tal vez volvía a probarlos…

Quizás debería intentarlo de nuevo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

¿Que fue lo que le paso? —Pregunto el pelirrojo al ver a Dimitri con moretones en el rostro.

Un obstáculo —respondió este.

¿Obstáculo? —

Si, uno sin importancia—Dijo desviando la mirada en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba Corey y su grupo.

¿Esto es cosa del mal teñido si no me equivoco? —Indago Carrie al darse cuenta. El chico solo asintió y prosiguió al comer su almuerzo —demasiado evidente, ¿Qué paso?

La pelirroja que hasta ahora no había hablado se limito a intercambiar mirada con Dimitri.

Solo…—

El idiota la insulto—Soltó Dimitri abruptamente—e iniciamos una pelea.

Cierto —Apunto Kon—Kin explico algo sobre eso.

¿Qué demonio entro en el para que su afición a las peleas despertaran? ¿Lucifer? —Pregunto Kim entrando a la conversación.

Es un demonio que procede en la vida cotidiana, llamado científicamente como estupidez—Corrigió sabiamente, Kin, interviniendo y prosiguió a establecer su bandeja de comida en la mesa de la cafetería—se presume que se hace presente a la más mínima acción de la inmadurez.

Los presentes vieron incrédulos como es que el chico delgado tomaba asiento junto a ellos.

¿Qué?... —Monosílabo, Kim torpemente.

Es un chiste —Explico este—pensé que lo sabias.

¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto su "gemelo". El tampoco comprendía el porque de su presencia en la mesa, cuando generalmente se la pasaba con los chicos populares.

Como con ustedes —Respondió naturalmente, como si estar con ellos sucediera constantemente. Saco sus viejos anteojos de su bolcillo y soltó un audible suspiro —me canse. Estar con ellos era divertido, en verdad fue increíble…pero significaba cambiar y convertirme en alguien más—Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa—no quiero pretender ser alguien quien no soy. Es preferible ser yo mismo.

¡Ese es mi hermano!—Exclamo el grandote abrazando a su "gemelo" —tan nerd como de costumbre. Como debe ser.

Supongo que este yo es mucho mejor —Se puso los anteojos. Kim quien estaba a su lado, poso su mano en el flacucho hombro de este regalándole una tierna sonrisa acompañado con un fuerte sonrojo.

Aun no entiendo que fue lo que detono la bomba —La incógnita surco en la mente de Lenny.

Todo cambio —Dijo Kin—unos cambian para bien y o para más, supongo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Las horas pasaron volando, trayendo consigo el fin de la jornada, o al menos por ese día.

En este instante nuestra protagonista permanecía en su casillero observando por un espejo la zona afectada a causa del golpe del día anterior, la sangre que había corrido por ella ahora estaba seca formando una costra.

Aun le seguía doliendo.

Genial —Su voz sonó cargada de sarcasmo. Metió las cosas que se llevaría a casa pero antes de siquiera poder serrar la puerta, un fuerte brazo abstrayendo su espacio.

¿Qué?... —Lista para protestar abrió la boca pero la serró al verse frente a frente con un serio Corey.

¿Debes estar contenta, no? —Sus ojos viajaron asta el labio inferior de la chica donde pudo ver la pequeña costra adornándolo.

Si pudieras decirme a que se debería —Corey bufo con gracia.

No te hagas la que no sabe —

Pues no —Lo enfrento—no tengo idea.

Si fueras tan buena actuando como eres mintiendo —comento y reparo —Kin nos dejo, y apuesto a que sabes exactamente porque.

¿Estas diciendo? —

¿De quien más si no? —ella ya no dijo nada. Pues estaba segura que si decía algo más detonaría otra bomba ocasionando más pelea.

Solo aléjate, no quiero proporcionar más calamidades —Intento salir del pequeño espacio en el que la tenía sometida, pero por obvia diferencia de fuerzas no lo logro. Al contrario, el la encerró aun más ente su menudo cuerpo y los casilleros. Levanto su mano en dirección a la mejilla de Laney acariciándola a su ves-sobresaltándola-después con uno de sus dedos levanto su mentón.

Tampoco vine con esas intenciones —Susurro bajito. En el transcurso de la noche consiguió llegar a una conclusión-la cual lo sorprendió-si tanto le atraía las ganas de besarla de nueva cuenta, era porque aun se sentía atraído por ella como en su pre-adolescencia-atracción que nunca pudo confesar-la que se arruino con las evidencias de su traición (según el) tal vez si la besaba una vez más, se quitaría esa idea de su cabeza.

Poco a poco fue serrando el poco espacio que le quedaba, aprisionando los labios masculinos contra los femeninos.

Primero comenzó con uno suave, seguramente ella lo apartaría rápidamente si con uno de sus descuidos lastimaba más su pobre labio inferior-que aunque intentara separarlo, el no se lo concedería-aun así ella no lo hizo.

Se separo tras barios segundos después, fijando su mirada azulada en los verdes de Laney. En ellos se podía definir la sorpresa y eso lo hizo reír.

Pero aun necesitaba más.

Eso no le fue bastante.

Rápidamente volvió a unir sus labios, pero esta vez con mucha más intensidad y ferocidad. Con sus fuertes brazos aprisiono la diminuta cintura de esta, provocando que la pelirroja se levantara en las puntas de sus zapatos y se aferrara a la camisa de este.

Y si se preguntaban por su respuesta a la incógnita, era un profundo si.

Su lengua bailo unas cuantas beses en la boca de Laney. Llenándolos de un increíble placer que solo entre ellos podía suceder.

La falta de oxigeno lo alejo de su fuente de sabores.

Algodón de azúcar —Susurro muy cerca de su oreja. Una sonrisa de picardía surco de ente sus labios. Abrió los ojos para deleitarse con la vista de tener a una Laney con los labios hinchados y un fuerte rubor en sus adorables mejillas.

Le gustaba.

Pero había algo más.

¿Y ahora que se supone aria?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Maldita—Mascullo una chica escondida tras una pared. Había presenciado aquel maldito beso ¿Quien demonios se creía esa tonta pelirroja para besar a su querido Corey? El era suyo-me las pagaras Laney Penn.

Tranquila prima —Aporto un chico castaño sosteniéndola por los hombros—tengo una idea—Finalizo con una sonrisa repleta de malicia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**¡HEY! Vine antes.**

**Y de nuevo los deje en suspenso. Soy muy mala ¿cierto?**

**Creo que Corey es bipolar o algo parecido, esta confundido. Después de todo estamos hablando de el ¿Qué se le puede hacer?**

**Abbey roe.**

Estoy pensando en si lo hago más largo o no. ya veré después. Gracias.

**Alejo-Cacao.**

Jejeje, Gracias. Esta vez no me tarde tanto y espero que para el próximo tampoco.

Besitos y abrazos de regreso.

**Superrockninja.**

Si, lo sè. Pero prometo que tendrá solución.

**Bere-grojfan55.**

Yei, pues ya hice algo con lo del beso, espero que te haya gustado. : )

**Diana Argn**

Demasiado tiempo. Pero ahora actualice antes de 5 largos meces, espero y que sea de tu agrado el nuevo cap.

**MAYTHEKILLLER03.**

Gracias. No te preocupes, Mitch tendrá su merecido.

**hada-demonio.**

Actualización hecha. Espero y te guste.

**Guest**

Awww, muchísimas gracias. Por dios, estoy tan feliz.

**Gracias por sus reviews, los adoro.**

**Les deseo con mucho cariño una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo adelantado. Que sancho Claus les traiga todos los regalos que pidieron. XD**

**Les mando un fuerte apretón como regalo, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer estando detrás de una computadora.**

**BYE.**

**¿Reviews?**

**¡Feliz navidad!**


	13. Aviso

¡HOLIWISS!

¡No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda!

Nah, no es siento.

Okey, eh permanecido fuera de este fandom por un largo tiempo(¡no! ¿en serio?) y se que probablemente ya ni me quieran dentro. Pero antes de que me bombardeen con huevos, tienen que permitirme excusarme.

Primero que nada. Esto de ser mayor conlleva grandes responsabilidades (¿o eran poderes?) En el primer día de este 2016, tome la iniciativa de ponerme a trabajar( en otras palabras, me obligaron) por lo menos no estoy yendo a la escuela, y cuando comienzas a ganar dinero, ya no quieres dejarlo. También tuve que darme un tiempo para mi persona, acabar de leer barias trilogías que tenia pendientes por ahí, lo que me recuerda(tienen que leer Angelfall, mi libro favorito asta ahora.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

¿Qué si habrá continuación? Obviamente, el problema es que no se cuando. La imaginación esta ahí, pero no las palabras correctas en el orden completo.

Espero que comprendan.

Porque probablemente cuando regrese, también tenga una historia en Watpadd.

Otra cosa, eh notado que ya no mucho movimiento en los fanfic de grojband, ¿Qué esta pasando?

Bye.

Nos leemos después.

Es seguro.


End file.
